It's a Witch Thing
by cheerleading847
Summary: Bree Harris is a witch. She is sent to live with her step-aunt Emily in La Push after her family is killed in a sorcerer attack. She notices that some of the teens that her soon-to-be uncle hangs around is different. One of them imprints. SethxOC rated T.
1. moving in

_La Push_.

That's all the sign said. La Push. Not even a 'Welcome to La Push.' Just, 'La Push'. That's how small this town is. Pathetic. I guess it's better than that city named after a utensil that I passed.

I flew past the sign as I made my way to the small town that I would be living in until I'm eighteen.

The Uley's. The only relatives that were willing to take me in. My step-aunt is Emily Young, soon to be Uley. The rest of my relatives have been suspicious of my family that was killed by a sorcerer attack . After all the family gatherings, they are just now finding out there is something different about us. Yup, I'm related to a bunch of Einstein's.

My other 'family' thinks that my mom, dad, brother, and me are freaks just because we have magical powers! Crazy right?

If you haven't guessed by now, I am a witch. Not the kind with broomsticks, caldrons, or potions. It's so E! Hollywood if you ask me.

When I want to do big stuff, I need a spell (that rhymes). Other than that, I just focus really hard or snap my fingers and I can do anything I want. Except mind control. I have to earn that later on in life. My dad was not even there yet.

I sighed inwardly. Mom, Dad, and Steven were killed by a sorcerer attack. Steven was my twin brother. The cover story is that we were in a car accident. Mostly because I woke up in a hospital three weeks after the attack not remembering a thing. We were just at the WCW (Witch Coucil of the World) Convention, and BAM! Sorcerers come up and go all _Harry Potter_ on us.

Any who, I walked up to the front steps of the Uley home. It looks really…homey.

"Bree!" Emily greeted me before I could even knock on the door.

"Hey Aunt Emily," I tried to pick up my bags. Without magic, it is extremely hard. But since these mortals don't know anything about my world, I am guessing they would be a little freaked if I came in here with my luggage floating up to my room.

I chuckled. That would be funny.

She engulfed me in a hug. "I missed you so much! How old are you now?" Well, yeah she has not seen me since she left the Makah Reservation, and…NEVER CAME BACK!

"Thirteen," I replied politely. These people are taking you into their home, be nice.

After the hug, I noticed she had three scars on the right side of her face. They are pink and old, but still noticeable. I have seen worse. Hell, I've _been_ worse. You should have seen me after that attack.

"Come on, I will show you to your room," she waved me toward the stairs, but I think I ran into a wall.

I looked up from the ground, and saw a huge, Quileute with black hair, brown eyes, big muscles, at least 6'6. Sam. Well, now I know why she never came back.

"_You _must be Sam." He looked surprised, then helped me up.

"Uh, yeah. You must be Bree." He shook my hand, while I choked back a gasp.

His hand was unnaturally warm. I don't know if it was just me, but it took me by shock. I am usually warm to everyone else. My temperature is 102.8°F. He must be _really_ hot to regular mortals if he is usually like this.

He must have been thinking the same thing because he looked down at our hands that were still shaking, and back up to me with a mixture of shock, confusion, and suspicion on his face. I have gotten those faces a lot.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled sweetly, pretending I didn't notice a thing.

"Likewise," he squinted his eyes at me, and let it go.

Emily, who was totally oblivious to the whole exchanged, urged, "Come on Bree, let me show you your room. Dinner will be done soon and we have _a lot _of guests coming." Great, just what I need. More of _those_ faces.

Sam was still looking at me with _the face_. "Okay," I nodded and followed her up the stairs.

The walls were bare. I would fix that later. I had a queen size bed on the left side of the room. My window was in the middle of the back wall, it had a great view of the forest. There was just a dresser, closet, and a vanity on the other side of the room. You could tell that before I came, it was a guest room that was never touched.

I shrugged. I could grow to like it.

"Do you need me to help you unpack?" she asked even though I knew she had stuff to do.

"No, that's okay. You go finish making dinner." I plan on using magic to unpack anyway, I don't need her seeing things fly across the room.

She beamed. She must really like to cook.

Once she was out of sight, I snapped my fingers, and everything was going into place. My bed spread on the bed, clothes in the closet and drawers, toiletries on my vanity, books on the shelf. It looked like a mad house with everything flying across the room. Kind of like that scene from _Matilda_.

My room was complete in a matter of fifteen minutes.

Then, I 'sensed' footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly dashed out of my room, acting like it was a coincidence that Sam was about to walk into my room.

He looked surprised again. "Oh, uh, dinner is ready and everybody is here."

We gestured with his hands for me to go down the stairs. "Ladies first," he smiled cheekily and innocently. Yeah, right. I know what he's planning. As soon as I'm out of sight, he's going to check in my room and see that I'm already unpacked. Bam! Cover blown. Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear Samuel, I'm not an idiot.

"Age before beauty," I did the same gesture with my arms, smiling the exact same way.

He must have noticed that he was not going to win because of the protective stance I was in, in front of my door. He was about to protest, but must have thought again. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes and glided down the stairs, with me hot on his trails.

The kitchen was packed with people. There were a lot of tall people. They looked similar to Sam, to each other basically. There were six of them I didn't know, and one girl who was under the protective arm of another man.

All eyes turned to me when we walked in.

Oh joy. This is gonna be fun.


	2. meeting the gang

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything except Bree. Sorry to disappoint.

"Bree, this is Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Jared, Kim, Seth, and Leah," Emily pointed to each person.

They all looked the same. Natives. Kim was the most petite. I kind of felt out of place. I was the only one here that was not Quileute.

I looked over at the people that were staring at me.

"Hey!" I greeted.

I got a couple of 'heys' and 'wassups'. Then, they went back to eating. All of them, except one.

He was staring at me intensely. Something about him was different. He had black hair like the rest of them, but it was shinier. His eyes weren't the same dark brown, they were a caramel color, and he had a perfect slope nose-

WAIT! Hold up! Why am I noticing these things? Why is he staring at me like that? Why am I staring back? Shoot!

I did not even notice that everyone was staring at us until Leah screeched, "Seth! How could you?"

"You didn't…" Embry whined.

"He did…" Jared smiled.

"Yay!" Emily clapped excitedly.

"Seth. Talk. Outside. Now," Sam barked.

Seth nodded and obeyed.

I was too confused at the moment to even try to listen to the quiet conversation that was happening after they left.

Nobody even noticed I was there. Except Leah who was fuming and glaring at me.

"What just happened?" I asked everybody.

They stopped talking, and as if I appeared out of thin air, their eyes went wide. "Uh, you see-" Jake started.

"Seth, he-" Paul tried to explain.

"Dinner's ready!" Emily blurted out.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"I'm starved!"

"I'm still extremely confused here!" I waved my hands in the air to get their attention.

They stopped. "They will explain it to you later," Emily reassured me. "Just get some food in you."

It's not like I needed food. Of course I had to have some to keep up the act, plus roast is my favorite.

Dinner was good. Seth and Sam came back while I was cleaning the dishes. When no one was looking, I did the rest of them with magic.

"You sure know how to cook," I commented Emily. She thanked me.

"Hey Em," Sam kissed her cheek. "Hey, uh, Bree, you better get to bed. It's getting late."

I took a look at the time on the microwave. 7:30. "Translation: 'Beat it kid, we have to talk about you'."

Emily laughed, but tried covering it up by coughing. That is how I got my answer.

"Oh well, I got stuff to do too."

Everybody was in the living room fighting over something.

"Your just jealous because I imprinted on her!" Seth teased.

"Oh yeah. Lemme tell you, I want to imprint on someone who is thirteen!" Embry argued.

"Hey, it's better than a two-year-old!"

"Hey!" Quil yelled.

They stopped talking when they noticed me standing in the doorway with my eyebrow raised.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" Jake stuttered.

I decided to lie for their sakes. "Seth said something was better than a two-year-old," I shrugged. They all breathed in relief.

My breath got caught up in my throat when I noticed a pictured on the wall. Everyone looked over to me.

I walked up to the picture. It was of a family. The dad, mom, an older brother, and two girls about my age. I recognized them immediately. The older brother is the one that thinks I am a freak. The two girls were my mom, and aunt Emily.

Mashing my lips together in a line did not help the tears that ran down my cheeks as I saw how happy they looked.

At inhumanly speed, I went up to my room and broke down crying until there were no more tears in my system.

Later on, I went to sleep.


	3. peanut butter muffin?

For once, I was relieved that it was summer. I did not have to wake up early for once.

I woke up anyway because the smell of muffins was so intoxicating that I could not take it anymore.

Everybody was downstairs again. What the hell? Don't they have homes of their own? Judging the amount that they eat, they probably ran out of food.

"Mm, muffins," I mumbled before digging into a blueberry muffin and sitting down.

"You like muffins?" Kim asked amused.

"Yup, but something is missing…" I trailed on.

"Peanut butter!" I exclaimed. Everyone wrinkled their noses.

"Peanut butter? On a blueberry muffin?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I shouted. I paused. "You have never tried it before?" I put my hand on my hip.

They shook their heads.

I gasped. "I will fix that." I grabbed the peanut butter jar and smeared it on Seth's muffin. He looked at me like I was insane.

"You don't actually expect me to eat that?" he pointed at it like it was infected or something.

"Do it!" Paul smiled wickedly.

Everyone stared, even Sam had a smile.

Seth sniffed it. "You take the first bite," he handed it to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wimp," I muttered before taking the muffin from him and taking a small bite. "See? I'm alive!"

He shook his head mumbling something about how peanut butter is supposed to go with jelly, not muffins.

"Eat it!" we urged.

He shrugged and ate it, chewing like it was hard.

His eyes lit up. "Not half bad." He ate the rest of the muffins with peanut butter and the others did the same.

I turned around to wash off my dishes. If it wasn't for the eyes in the back of my head (literally), I would not have seen Seth watching me. It was weird. He was like watching me very intensely just like the other night.

He was doing it until Embry nudged him and motioned for him to come talk to me. Seth was shaking his head and biting his nails.

"Your going to meet Collin and Brady soon," Sam said almost like he was warning me.

"That's cool," I nodded while wiping my hands off.

"They are about your age."

"Alright."

As if on cue, two boys stepped into the kitchen.

My eyes popped out. The two boys looked like they were twenty. No way thirteen! "You are not thirteen!"

They snickered. "Yeah. We are."

I fake smiled. "Great, I'm the 5'3-midget in La Push. That makes me feel a lot better."

"You need someone to show you around?" Brady, I think winked at me.

I got mad. With my magical powers, I gave him a big wedgy. I know I am cruel.

He was wincing in pain, and soon excused himself. It took all of my self-control not to bust out laughing.

Seth growled and whispered something to him as he passed by that made him look at Seth, then to me , and then murmur an apology.

It was quiet after that, and I could not take it.

"Peanut butter muffin?" I offered Collin while holding a plate up to him.


	4. scared shitless

Seth has been hanging around a lot more since I came. He was _always_ there, but he never moved to make conversation. So, I did it for him.

"So, what's your story?" I asked him as I sat down at the kitchen table next to him.

He looked surprised that I talked to him, but confused. "What?"

"How old are you? Where are you from? You got any monkeys?"

He laughed. "I just turned fifteen, I'm from La Push, and the only monkeys I got are the one's in the living room."

We heard a 'hey!', probably from Embry.

He asked basically everything about me. I could just picture him taking notes as if he would have a pop quiz on this stuff. When we talked, he made sure to steer clear of my family's death which I was grateful for.

I told him everything about me… well, you know except the fact that I am supernatural/mythological creature.

"Hey, where's Sam?" I asked him when we finished laughing.

"On patrol," he replied.

Wait, what? Patrol? "What?" I asked him confused.

His eyes widened like he said something he shouldn't have, like a secret of some sort. "Oh, uh, yeah. The whole gang is on the volunteer La Push police force. That's why we don't have uniforms."

I gave him that I-know-you-are-lying-you-might-as-well-tell-me look.

"Uh, excuse me," he walked out the backdoor into the forest.

I realize that all of a sudden I feel cold, empty, and hopeless. What the hell?

Without thinking, I take off into the woods, flying. Literally flying.

I whiz past some trees and make it to some clearing. I stopped dead on my tracks when I see like 10 bears the size of horses with paws. **(AKA werewolves)**

It looked like they were having a private conversation, but they stopped when they realized I was about 10 feet away from them.

We had like a stare down until the Sandy one stepped forward.

"Trust me on this, you wouldn't like to eat me. I have an unnaturally high temperature and I'm skin and bones."

A noise erupted from his throat… a laugh? That's weird. He started to come forward.

I was scared shitless. I could not even come up with a proper spell to get myself out. GOT IT!

"I have seen my fear. Now help me get out of here."**(A/N: sorry. I could not come up with anything better. Tell me if you can. I need ideas!)** I snapped my fingers. I opened my eyes to see my room in all of it's plain-jane glory.

_I'm wiped _was my last thought before I crashed on the bed into a deep sleep.


	5. eavesdropper!

_**The next morning I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there staring. At me. It was disturbing on so many levels.**_

_**When I looked their way, they turned away. With the eyes in the back of my head, I could see them all staring.**_

_**Without turning around, I said, "Take a picture! It will last longer!" they all snapped their heads in a different direction.**_

"_**Are you sick? I think you are sick. I better take your temperature,"Sam announced.**_

"_**Okay?" it sounded like a question while he got out the thermometer.**_

_**Everyone was watching intently. Of course, I could not have the thermometer saying 104.8, so I played with it to it saying 98.6 which should be normal.**_

_**He took it out my mouth and frowned. "it's perfect," he mumbled.**_

_**He is so on to me.**_

_**I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Yeah, I'm going to be going to Forks today," I said even though I really did not know where that came from. I kind of just said the first thing that came to my mind.**_

"_**Why?" Emily asked.**_

_**I made myself blush. I bent down to whisper in Emily's ear. "I need some feminine products."**_

_**The boys in the room either blushed or shifted uncomfortably. I knew that they heard. But how?**_

_**I told them that I was going, and made it out of the house. There was no way in hell I was going to Forks, so I eavesdropped.**_

"_**What was that about?" Emily asked as soon as I was gone.**_

"_**Emily, you don't get it. When we were in the clearing, she saw us," Seth admitted.**_

_**Saw him? Huh? I only saw the wolves.**_

"_**Yeah, and then she said something, snapped her fingers, and then she vanished," Jared said.**_

"_**What do you mean vanished?" Emily demanded.**_

"_**I mean she said 'I have seen my fear. Now help me get out of here'," Seth quoted.**_

"_**What are you guys thinking?" Sam asked everyone.**_

"_**I don't know. But we all know that she is not human," Jake pressed.**_

"_**Yeah, I think we have established that!" Seth snapped.**_

"_**Dude, you are just mad because you imprinted on a non-human!" Paul bellowed. **_

_**There again with that stupid word! Imprinted. And how could they have seen me? I saw the wolves… oh no. They can't be. Could they? That's not possible. Wolves? Ha, they are not real. Then again, neither are witches… Hmm… interesting.**_

_**At least they didn't guess what I was, right? That would be pretty bad.**_

"_**You think we should ask her about it?" Brady asked quietly.**_

"_**No, then she will find out about the whole -we-are-werewolves thing!" Sam shouted.**_

"_**Uh, she is going to find out anyway…" Quil trailed on.**_

"_**Not now. I am not ready. We**_** are not ready. She can't know at the moment," Seth whispered.**

**Well, to late for that buddy. So it is confirmed. They are werewolves. I am a witch. Let's throw a couple of vampires in here and we could have a party. **

**Hehe.**


	6. wolf sign language

I waited an hour before I popped in a box of pads, and walked through the door. They knew not to stop me when I went up to my room.

When I got there, I quickly went to google, and typed in 'imprinting.'

I clicked on the first link I saw. To types of imprinting. I skimmed through it mostly because they had a lot of big words I did not understand, until one sentence caught my eye.

**Sexual imprinting** is the process by which a young animal learns the characteristics of a desirable mate

Okay, okay, okay. This could mean nothing. I bet that when they were talking about imprinting, they were just talking about something else, right?

There is no possible way that a werewolf/human boy _imprinted_ on _me_. This could mean something else, right?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was downstairs walking through the kitchen and through the back door.

"Where are you going kid?" Jared asked.

I turned back to see everyone there except Seth, Brady, and Collin. "A walk," I answered flatly.

Everyone's eyebrows raised up. "Where?"

"Through the forest." before they could say anything, I bolted out the door.

I was walking and walking, until I got to the same clearing.

A let in a big breath, and started on the quote that Dad taught me. To levitate. It usually calms me.

"Maker of the sun, creator of the night, travel through the stars, and help me win this fight," I cooed. The quote was usually used before witches went into battle.

I opened my eyes to see that I was about 3 feet in the air. My nerves were already calm.

I let myself down, to see 3 wolves with their mussels dropped.

One was a desert-sandy colored, I had a hunch that this one was Seth. The other two must have been Brady and Collin, but I could not tell which was which.

Then all of a sudden, the realization hit me. THEY SAW ME FREAKING LEVITATE! Not good, Bree, not good! Holy crap! Mom and dad are-

Great. No I am thinking of my parents death. Mom and dad _cant _freak because they are no longer alive. Shit.

They were all frozen in shock, fear, or confusion. I walked up to them to where there was 3 feet in between us.

The one all the way to the left cocked his head to the right.

"Nice to see you again," I greeted them.

I came closer, and saw that the sandy colored one had caramel colored eyes. Oh yeah, definitely Seth.

"Would you mind, like not telling your wolf-friends what you just saw?"

They all cocked their head to the right. "It's my secret. I can't tell anyone. They will think I'm a freak."

Seth growled. "Don't give me that!" I pointed at him. He looked taken back.

"What you just saw… stays between us," I whispered.

The one to the right, who I am starting to think is Brady, whimpered.

"Hey, look. I'm serious." I took a look at my phone and noticed that I have been walking for the past hour.

"I gotta go. Sam and Emily are probably wondering where I am. Also, they are on to me," I admitted.

Seth pulled his eyebrows together in confusion… I think. I don't know, I don't get wolf-sign-language!

"I think they are getting suspicious of what I am… what I can do. It's not good. They can't know. This could cost them their lives," I whispered the last part.

Something erupted from Brady's throat… a laugh? Collin and Seth turned to glare at him.

"See you guys later… maybe." I pointed my finger up, and I was back in the security of my room.

I started counting. 1...2...3...4...5...6- I heard people banging through the kitchen from downstairs.

Quickly, I rushed down there.

"Sam, you will not believe-" Brady was interrupted when he saw me.

Collin had to punch his arm just to get him out of the glare that he was giving me. "Never mind, we will tell you later."

I cocked my head, and pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Everybody was staring at me.

The pack(that's what I call them now. Isn't it cute?) excused themselves to go into the forest for a few minutes.

It was quiet while they were gone. It was just me and Emily staring at each other. Within, three minutes, they all came bustling back in.

I was about to leave, but Sam stopped me.

"Bree," he addressed me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Sit down. We have to talk." Everyone was nodding their head in agreement.


	7. busted!

**Sorry, still don't own anything. Anywho…. Back to the story….**

"Uh, okay," I shrugged. But, on the inside, I was freaking out.

They would totally ask me questions! AH! I am so in deep!

"We know that you are not human," Seth blurted. Everyone turned to glare at him. He murmured an apology.

"Excuse me?" I asked insulted.

"We know you are not… normal," Sam clarified.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in the chair. "Likewise."

This time, they froze. "W-what do you mean?" Sam stuttered. Holy crap! I made Sam s-st-stutter! COOL! I didn't even use magic!

"Oh come on! I am _so_ not an idiot! You guys are always acting weird. Your always over here, you are really hot _temperature wise_, you stay together ALL THE TIME, and your really tall and muscular!" I shouted.

By this time, Paul was shaking. Shaking as in vibrating.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam ordered.

He would not listen. He was focused on me, and me only.

I heard his spine make a cracking noise. Seth was in front of me ina second, but I was ahead of him. I crouched down, and put a froce field on myself.

He stopped shaking, and everyone was staring at me like I grew three heads, which would probably be normal compared to how I look now.

I stopped the force field, and stood up.

"What was that?" Leah asked.

"Force field," I shrugged.

"Told you she wasn't human," Brady grinned at Collin.

I might as well tell them. They have all seen me do magic, so it probably would not come as a shock to them.

"Okay, as you can probably tell… I'm a witch," I threw my hand up in the air.

Quil and Embry smirked at me. "Well, we _all_ know that. I mean you have mood swings constantly, you can have an attitude sometimes-"

"Not like that!" I screamed. I took a deep breath. "I mean, I have powers. How the hell do you think I levitated? My wings?"

"You have wings?" Embry asked believing my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Embry. Back to the point, yeah, I got powers."

"Do it!" Jake said excitedly.

I scoffed, made a baseball appear in my hand, and threw it at him. It hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head.

"Cool! I can hurt a werewolf!" I shouted, then covered up my mouth because I just realized what I said.

Sam took a step forward toward me. "What did you just say?"

Seth looked nervous, Emily looked confused, Brady and Collin looked like they would combust from laughter, Paul looked enraged, everyone else was shocked and curious, and Sam… well, he hides his emotions well.

"Shit," I muttered.

**HAHAHA! Cliffy! Don't worry, I am going to try to update a couple of chapters a day. I won't be able to over Spring break though, I am going on vacation. Sorry. I will try to get a lot of chapters by then though! :) **


	8. realization

Disclaimer- still don't own anything!!!!! L

"**When I said werewolf, I meant… you see… what I said was…" I kept trying to start over.**

"**H-how do you know?" Seth asked nervously.**

"**I'm kind of a witch… wizard… warlock… whatever you want to call it," I shrugged, "and I basically eavesdropped."**

**Paul and Sam started shaking, and once again we all heard the cracking of the spines. Ew… it sounds gross when I say it like that.**

**My eyes popped out as I saw Seth throw me over his shoulders and out threw the front door. He put me down once we were out there. "Are you okay?" his eyes drowning with worry.**

"**Uh, fine?" I said but it sounded like a question. He started checking for bumps or bruises, but I did not really get it. They did not even touch me.**

"**It's all good!" Brady waved to us from the front door.**

**Seth chuckled. His laugh made me smile involuntarily. "Come on, let's get inside." He pulled my wrist.**

**Once we touched, it was like an electric spark went through us. I liked the feeling.**

**I giggled like an idiot all the way in to the house.**

"**Okay, now explain this whole witch thing to us," Sam ordered once we got inside.**

"**I run a temp. of 104.8****, that's why when you touched me I was so warm. I got magical powers, obviously. I can do really simple things like moving things across the room with my finger or mind, but to do big things like teleport different places, I need a spell that rhymes." I rolled my eyes. "It can be really hard to make things up on the spot, trust me."**

**Emily looked like she was about to hyperventilate. It was amusing.**

"**My step-sister was a witch?" she screeched. "Why didn't she tell me?"**

"**People are not supposed to know! They might think we are insane!" I snapped.**

**She calmed down. "Oh yeah, right."**

**I rolled my eyes. Sam put his hands on the table. "Wait, how did your parents **_**really**_** die?"**

**Everyone else leaned in while I frowned. Did he really think that I wanted to talk about that? No, no I don't. **

**I sighed, "Sorcerer attack."**

"**Sorcerers? What's next fairies and leprechauns?" Jake snorted.**

**I rolled my eyes. "That's crazy!" They all laughed.**

"**Fairies are nice, but annoying with their amazingly high-pitched voices. Leprechauns live in Ireland, and like to steal money," I shrugged, and laughed when their mouths dropped.**

**They laughed nervously. **

"**So, you all are werewolves?" I asked.**

"**Shape-shifters," Brady corrected.**

"**Right," I nodded.**

"**Uh, yeah. Your okay with that, right?" Seth asked nervously.**

"**Depends."**

"**On what?"**

"**Are you guys okay with me being a witch?" I bit into an apple.**

"**Of course," Seth said almost sounding offended. **

"**Then, I'm cool with it," I announced.**

**I sat down on the couch in the living room.**

**Someone sat down next to me, but me being the lazy person I was did not feel like looking up to see who it was.**

"**I'm pretty sure there is something more interesting on than just the weather channel," Seth whispered. **

**I then realized that the TV was on and an incredibly boring weatherman was on the screen explaining that it was going to be rainy once again. Shocker, right?**

**He smiled down at me. That smile that made my arms get goose bumps, my hands get clammy, and my heart start thumping.**

**It was right at that moment, I realized that me, Bree Harris, had a crush on a werewolf/shape shifter/human/look-a-like Abercrombie model, Seth Clearwater.**

**No drama there, right?**


	9. imprinting?

Disclaimer- okay I think you all get the picture. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHATSOEVER!

**I have no clue how long we looked into each other's eyes, but we were so rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat.**

**Embry leaning against the door frame smirking at us and smiling smugly like the idiot he is.**

**Seth growled. "You might want to take that smirk off your face before I do it for you," I stood up. "Literally," I threatened.**

**His face dropped and his eyes came bulging out. "That's better!" I exclaimed.**

**Seth snickered. "You want to go out for a walk on the beach or something?"**

**My heart went into overdrive. He smiled, "I will take that as a yes. Just don't give your self a heart attack, okay?"**

**My mouth dropped. How did he- oh yeah! It's a wolf thing. They can hear heart beats? Great! That is just freaking perfect! Note my sarcasm.**

**I was blushing ferociously. **

**The whole way out, I was looking at Seth dreamily. I heard a few giggles from the guys, and without any hesitation, I tipped their drinks over.**

"**Bree!" Collin whined.**

**I completely ignored him.**

"**Can you tell me all the rules and things that come along with being a witch?" Seth asked as we walked down the beach.**

**I took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot.**

"**Okay, so like I said in there, I have a 104.8**** body temperature, I need spells to do big things."**

"**Can you make people do certain things?" he asked.**

"**Mind control? No. Some people can… eventually. It is something you have to earn."**

"**How do you earn it?"**

"**Your guess is as good as mine," I sighed.**

"**Anyways, once we turn 18, I have to go in for a test in New York, it's where most of us live, to see if I can keep my powers and to make sure I was not abusing them. We can stop aging when we want to, that's what most people do… but my mom and dad wanted a family."**

"**You can stop aging whenever you want?" he asked in disbelief.**

"**Yeah, and we can start aging when we want to too."**

"**That's awesome," he whispered. He gave my hand a squeeze. I looked down and realized that we have holding hands the entire time. I could not even tell, it seemed so natural.**

"**So, what things come along with being a werewolf?" I asked breaking the silence.**

"**We have a temperature of 108 or 109, we stop aging once we phase, we eat basically anything you put in front of us." We laughed. **

"**There's uh, something else…" his face all of a sudden serious and he looked down.**

**I poked my head down to where he was facing. "What is it?"**

"**It's called imprinting," he explained. He took my hands and stood in front of me. "To me, it is the best thing ever. Nothing can top it. **

"**Not even Emily's brownies?" I asked in disbelief.**

**He smiled. "Not even Emily's brownies."**

**This must be big. Everyone loved Emily's brownies. Seth especially.**

"**It's like love at first sight, but more powerful. It is like, once you see her, your whole world revolves around her. You would be anything she wanted. You would do anything for her." He was staring right into my eyes as he said this, and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, and magic would not help bring this blush down!**

"**What are you trying to say?" I whispered.**

"**I imprinted on you. You are my imprint, Bree."**

**I was shocked. I mean, I knew he imprinted on me, but I did not really know what imprinting was. You know?**

**My mouth would not move. I just felt my face breaking out into a smile, not just a smile… but, a beaming smile. Damn, I really need to get my emotions in check.**

**He smiled. "Are you ok?"**

**I nodded. "Perfect."**

**I levitated up to where we were face to face. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. He did not hesitate. **

**When, I looked up to him, he was grinning that goofy grin I loved, and was… blushing? Ah! I made a guy blush!**

**Like I said before, I am leaving on Saturday, so I am trying to get as many chapters in as I can.**

**I am pushing for three a day. If I don't get that… sorry!**

**:) **


	10. new friends

I was having a nice, peaceful dream of Seth and mine's life. That is, until I was so rudely awakened by someone. I did not know who at the moment.

"Get up!" he urged.

"Leave me alone!" I moaned. It was like 7:30, and he was expecting me to get up? Hell no.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined like a five year old.

I finally uncovered my face. Embry was standing over me along with Quil, Jake, Brady, and Collin next to him.

"What's that got to do with the price of tea in China!?" I yelled at him.

"Can you pop in some breakfast with your voodoo?" he asked hopefully.

Voodoo? Haha, very humorous. "No."

"Please!" They begged. "Emily won't cook for us, and I have to patrol in the next hour," Jake pleaded.

"I'll make you breakfast. Get off of me," I commanded.

They got off the bed immediately. I was being shouted at with their orders. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, French toast, and orange juice.

I lifted my finger, and then I smelled it. "I so need a lock for this door," I mumbled.

"No, you really don't," Embry laughed. "I am pretty sure Sam would be pissed if we broke his door down."

When they left, I decided I was already awake. Might as well get out now.

I walked down to the beach. It was unusually sunny, and the beach was crowded.

Something hit my head, and I turned in the direction the Frisbee came from. A boy and I girl started making their way down toward me.

"I am so sorry. I told you I could not throw, Kayla!" The boy said.

"Yeah, sorry," Kayla apologized.

"All's good," I shrugged.

"You new here?" the guy asked.

"Just got here a couple of weeks ago actually," I answered.

"Cool," Kayla said. "What's your name?"

"Bree Harris."

"I'm Kayla, and this is Greg," she pointed to the boy who stood next to her.

I nodded. "Yeah, we were just playing Frisbee but, buddy-boy over here can not throw!" Kayla teased.

"Whatever. You want to join?" Greg asked me.

"Nah, I'm good," I declined.

He shrugged and went over to the other side of the beach, while I stayed near Kayla.

He threw the Frisbee his way. "So, are you guys going out?" I asked.

She busted out laughing. I thought she would fall to the ground any second from laughing so hard. She stopped just in time to catch the Frisbee that he threw back.

"No," she giggled. I must have given her a confused look because she explained, "he's gay."

"Oh. Were you supposed to tell me that? I mean if I were him, I would want to keep it a secret."

She shrugged. "We're friends, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Greg shouted from across the beach.

"Nothing!" we screamed back.

She threw it. As he went to catch it, he tripped and the Frisbee hit his 'happy place'. We were on the floor laughing as Greg was rolling around moaning in pain.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am debating whether or not I should have Greg interested in Bree. I know I said that he was gay, but I was thinking that he could have been lying to Kayla, or something like that. Tell me what you think.

:D


	11. Kayla's brother

**After Greg got the feeling back in his 'happy place', we decided to go to my house.**

"**Who do you live with?" Kayla asked.**

"**Sam Uley, and soon-to-be Emily Uley," I answered. They froze.**

"**S-Sam Uley?" Greg stuttered.**

"**Uh, yeah."**

"**Bree, he is like on drugs."**

**I snorted. "No he isn't. I live with him. Trust me on this one," I tried to reassure them.**

"**That's what everyone on the rez says. Sam Uley and his gang are on drugs," Kayla chimed in.**

**I gasped. "People think that?"**

**They nodded. "And no offense, but I don't think my mother would like it if I started hanging around the Uley house, although Emily does sound nice."**

"**Uh, alright?" I did not know exactly what this meant.**

"**How about we go to my house?" she offered. **

"**Okay, let me text Emily. Wait, what's your last name?"**

"**Freeman."**

"**Okay," I pulled out my cell phone and began a text message. 'Emily, going over to Kayla Freeman's house. Call if you need anything.'**

**I did not get a reply, so I decided it was alright to go.**

**The walk was not that far. Soon enough, there was a big, two-story house that came into view.**

"**I'm home!" sh screamed when we walked inside.**

**There was yelling coming in from the living room. "Whatever!" yelled a deep voice. Then, there was more yelling, it sounded like there were a couple guys in the living room. I shrugged.**

**We went into the living room, and I was right. There one the couch, were three boys screaming at the TV.**

**I found it hilarious. They were playing some video game. **

"**Okay, you wants chips?" one of the guys stood up and turned around. Once he saw me, he stopped and grinned.**

"**Well, hello…" he said.**

**I nodded toward him. "Hey."**

**He kept looking me up and down, which was really freaking me out.**

**Kayla rolled her eyes. She went up to him and whispered in his ear, "Back off my friends."**

**At this point, the other boys turned around. One just glanced at me, and murmured a 'hey', the other just kind of stared at me like I was insane or something.**

"**I'm Chris. This is Jason, and Drew," he pointed toward the one who was looking at me like I was insane, and to the one who ignored me.**

"**I'm Bree," I introduced myself.**

**He nodded still looking at me.**

"**Chris!" Kayla screamed at him. He snapped out of it. "What?"**

**Through her teeth, she said "Can I talk to you?"**

**I looked over to Greg who was just looked amused by the whole thing. "What?" I asked him.**

**He just smiled. "Your next…"**

**He just shook his head at me confused-looking face. **

**I could only catch some of the whisper-shout conversation that was happening in the next room over.**

"**You have done this before…. I won't let you…. She is not a freaking piece of meat… nope…too bad…mom said…fine." was all I got out of Kayla.**

**From Chris I got, "Just this once… please… I promise…because I can tell…. How do you know?…. I don't care… I have not!…I will just be around all the time…"**

**They came out of the kitchen. Kayla had a smile plastered on her face, and Chris looked glum.**

"**Let's go now," Kayla whispered.**

"**Nice meeting you!" they boys waved. **

**I just rolled my eyes and led the way out.**

"**He is fourteen," she explained once we were outside. "He is the reason why I only have Greg as a guy friend. He went out with all my other girl friends, and broke up with them. They don't want to come over here anymore." She said sadly.**

"**Yeah, he is like, a player," Greg chimed in.**

"**Don't worry. He is not getting to me. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."**

**They stopped. I looked over, and they both had smiles on their faces. "Spill!" they squealed.**

**I laughed because now I could tell that Greg was really gay.**

"**He is part of the 'gang'." They frowned.**

"**It's better than my brother," she mumbled shaking her head.**

**I just met them today, and I feel like I have known them forever.**

"**Now I can say that you are not available!" she squealed.**

"**No!" Greg shouted. "That will just make him try harder!"**

**Her eyes grew wide. "Your right!"**

**I started rubbing my temples. "I have known your brother for a total of seven minutes, and he is already giving me a headache."**

**They laughed at me. "Get used to it."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**R&R! I am leaving on Saturday morning, and coming home on Thursday, so I am trying to get in as many chapters as I can before then.**

**:D**


	12. so this is Seth

After a lot of convincing, Kayla and Greg came over to meet Sam and Emily.

We walked in. I heard a lot of chatter, and I guessed the pack was over.

All eyes were on us as we came in. "Hey guys. This is Greg and Kayla," I introduced them.

A couple of 'heys' and 'was sups' went around. I could tell they were a little nervous having people that did not know the secret around. Now, they would have to watch what they said.

"Where is Seth?" I asked.

"At work," Paul answered simply. Code for patrol.

"Is Seth… the one you were telling us about?" Greg asked.

I stomped on his foot really hard, and he let out a girly-squeal. Everyone was smirking at me.

"Wow Bree. Talking about Seth already?" Quil smiled smugly at me.

I squinted my eyes at him, which actually became a warning for him. It was actually funny, it kind of reminded me when a five year old was doing something he shouldn't, the mom warned him. That's what it was like with the pack. I would squint my eyes, letting them know that I would do something with my magic, and he would back off. It actually amuses everyone.

"You want a peanut butter muffin?" Embry offered them. Just like the pack in the beginning, they wrinkled their nose.

"_Peanut butter_ muffins?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah! What is up with you people? I bet you never tried a banana-jelly sandwich either," I shook my head. **(A/N: Try the peanut butter muffin and banana-jelly sandwich at your won risk. I do NOT recommend you actually try it :D)**

They looked at me like I was insane. "Never mind."

"No thanks, I just ate," Kayla declined.

"I'll try it," Greg shrugged and took a bite. "Hey! It's really good! Try it!" he shoved the left-over's in Kayla mouth.

"Ew, I don't want this nasty-" she started chewing. "Not bad."

We all laughed.

Brady, Collin, and Seth walked in. Seth was going to kiss me on the forehead, but stopped when he saw Greg next to me.

"Seth, this is Greg and Kayla. I met them at the beach." I pointed to both of them.

He was glaring at Greg, but of course, Greg was completely obliviously about it.

Kayla was grinning from ear to ear at Seth. "So… Bree, this is Seth… the one you were telling us _so_ much about."

Seth relaxed, probably seeing that me and Greg are just friends.

"So…" he slung his arm around my shoulder. "What has Bree said about me?"

Before they could answer, I interrupted them. "Kayla, didn't your brother say to be home by four?"

"Yeah, but it's only…" she looked at her watch. "3:55? We got to go!" She pulled Greg's arm out of the hose. I was thankful, she probably got the hints I was sending her.

When they left, everyone was still smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and stormed out the room, making thunder and lightning in the sky. Everyone jumped when they heard it.

"Bree! Are you doing that?" Emily scolded from down the stairs.

I popped my head out from up the stairs. "Uh, no…"

"Bree…" she warned.

I rolled my eyes and made it stop. "Thank you. It's hard for them to patrol when it is storming."

I went into the kitchen where she disappeared to. "Wait, who is on patrol this time?" I asked everyone.

Embry, Quil, and Jake stood up from the kitchen table. "Us," they said at the same time.

"Oh, good," I smirked at them, and threw my finger in the air. The next thing we heard was thunder and lightning.

"Bree…" Sam warned.

"Hey! Embry was bugging me this morning, this is just payback," I explained.

Quil slapped Embry on the head. "Good going, pal."

I laughed and went to go sit down in Seth's lap. It is the one place where I felt completely safe.

________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	13. preggo in the eggo

This is just a random idea that I had on the way back from vacation. Speaking of, it was so much fun! I am like completely sun-burned and it is awesome! Sorry, still don't own Twilight.

:D

________________________________________________________________________

To my surprise, I woke up and breakfast was already made. I don't mean just some cereal breakfast, I mean all-the-way, wolf-sized, jumbo breakfast with everything imaginable on the table.

Emily was just singing in the kitchen still scrambling up some eggs. I was usually the one to do it because… well, magic, duh.

"Why are you making breakfast?" I yawned.

"Why is everyone asking me that? Can't I just make breakfast because I like cooking!" she threw her hands in the air.

It was only Sam, Jared, and Paul at the table eating. When I raised my eyebrow at him, he just threw his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry about it, she has been snappy all morning," Jared whispered to me.

I nodded my head in understanding.

That's when Emily turned around to put more eggs on the table. That's when I saw that little thing glowing in her stomach. I can't even explain it.

It is as small as a peanut, and it is light blue, and glowing! NO JOKE! At first I thought it was just my imagination. But, no, it's not. There is a light blue thing glowing on Emily's stomach.

They must have noticed my staring wide-eyed at her stomach because she snapped again. "What are you staring at?"

"Y-your s-st-stomach," I stammered.

She became concerned. "What's wrong with it? Am I becoming pudgy?"

"No, no, no, not at all," Sam answered for me, and coming up and hugging Emily, and giving me a death glare which I was completely oblivious to because I was still staring at the glowey thingy-mah-jig.

I pointed at her stomach. "You-you don't see it?" I asked them.

Jared and Paul craned their necks to see what I was talking about. How could they miss it? It is RIGHT THERE!

All I got was a 'nope' and 'nada', and they went back to eating like animals.

Sam, being the over-protective teddy bear he is, immediately got concerned. "What do you see?"

"Blue, it's glowing, it's the size of a peanut," was all I was able to get out.

"What is it?" Paul faked enthusiasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop! I'm being serious! Something is on, or in, Emily's stomach!" I practically begged.

Emily put her hand on her hip. "Are you implying there is something wrong with the way I look?"

I smiled sweetly. "Never."

She huffed and went back to cooking.

Sam was staring at me, and I was staring at the glowey thingy-mah-jig when everyone came back in.

"Whoa!" everyone said when they saw the table. I do not think I have ever seen Jake so happy to see turkey bacon.

They attacked it, and I had to get out of the way. I had to much on my mind. How can Emily have something glowing in her? Why can I only see it? I think I am saying this a lot lately but… what the hell?!

"Sam, I am going to see my old teacher about that uh," I did nto want to say it out loud because I really don't want Emily to snap at me again. "Thing… with the thing."

If anyone would know anything about the glowey thingy-mah-jig, it would be Mr. Hail. He would teach me about my magic before my parent's died, I guess I should pay him a visit.

This caught everyone's attention. Seth came to stand by me immediately.

I needed to think of something quick. "I will be back before sundown."

Sam nodded.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked. With the look in his eyes, it's like he would never see me again. Well… that _could_ happen. Not that it _will_!

"I will be back soon," I reassured him.

I was about to do the spell, but he stopped me. "Wait!"

When I turned around, he planted a big kiss on the lips. It was just a peck, not like a full-make out session or anything, but it was enough to send my heart racing.

"Hello? Bree! Snap out of it!" someone was calling to me. Oh, yeah. I was gazing at Seth before I was about to do a spell.

"The spell? To find out about-" I cut Sam off.

"Oh yeah!" I took a deep breath. "Oh no. Troubles avail. The person to solve them? Mr. Hail," throwing my finger in the air, I landed into my old classroom.

It was the same as usual: the chalkboard in the front of the room, some old magic books on the shelf, that creepy bird that Mr. Hail talks to.

"Mr. Hail?" I called out.

He appeared out of no where (literally).

He looks the same too! Bald head, a little chunky, about 5'2, still has the glasses at the tip of his nose, he always does.

He was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by some dead lady when he popped in. "Bree, what can I do for you?" he smiled.

"I actually have a question for you," I said.

He shook his head. "What a shame, the only time you come to see me is when you have a question. You need to start coming back to class."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mr. Hail. Anyways about the question-"

"Oh right," he slammed the book and put it on his desk. "What is it?"

"Iamstayingwithmyauntandsoon-to-be-unclebecasueofmyparentsdeathandeverything. WellIwokeupthismorningandmyaunthadagloweythingy-mah-jiginthemiddleofherstomachandiwanttoknowwhatitis," I managed all in one breath.

There was a very. Very. Long. Silence.

"Wow," was all he said.

"And I'm the only one that can see it!" I exclaimed.

"Well of course," he rolled his eyes. It's funny, sometimes he can be just like a kid. "It's a witch thing."

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, it just means that your aunt is carrying an unborn," he shrugged.

"Heh?" I leaned forward.

He started talking to me like I was four. "Your aunt is, oh what do kids say now a days? Preggo in the eggo?" **(A/N: BTW, my friend said that to me once, and I thought it was hilarious! :D)**

"She pregnant?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Then why is it blue, and glowing?" I demanded.

He opened his book and again and started reading. "Blue because it is a boy, and glowing because it is not human."

I gaped at him. "Whaddya me?" I shrieked.

He set his book down and sighed again. "It's human… it's just different. Are the parents human?"

I answered automatically. "No, the dad is a dog."

"Oh, ok. Well then-" he cut himself off and stared at me in disbelief. I just smiled sweetly at him.

"How did they-" he began to ask, but stopped. "No, I don't even want to know." I giggled at his reaction.

I gasped really loudly startling Mr. Hail.

"He carries the wolf gene," I whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW! Pretty please?!?!?

Anyways, I am trying to get more Bree/Seth moments into the next chapter so just be patient!

:D


	14. the date

I am trying to make all of the chapters long, because I re-read mine, and have you guys noticed how short they were? Ugh….

Oh, and no. I don't own Twilight, but I do own Bree, Greg, Kayla, and Mr. Hail!!

:D

________________________________________________________________________

I took the information I had and ran with it.

Once I was in the house, people pounced me with questions.

"Why is it glowing?" "What the heck is it?" "Why can you only see it?" "Will Emily be okay?" "Will she still be able to cook?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Yes, Emily will be okay," I said to calm Sam down. Man, wolves and their imprints.

"What is it?" Jake asked while stuffing a Twinkie in his mouth.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, not my secret to tell."

They were about to continue further, but I reminded them that they all had secrets that was theirs and some of them that were not their secrets to tell and I could not betray that blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera.

"Well, I am going to bed," I announced and started going up the stairs.

"Hey wait!" Seth called up to me.

My heart went into over-drive for the second time today! Jeeze, this boy is going to give me a heart attack!

"yes?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You wanna go to the beach tomorrow or something, then get something to eat?" he asked hopefully.

EEEPPPPPPP!!!!! _Act cool, Bree. Act cool! _I smiled at him, "Sure."

He beamed. "Okay, I will pick up at ten."

He started to turn away, but I turned him back my way, and pecked him on the lips just like he had that morning.

At first, he was in shock, then covered it up with grin.

If it wasn't for somebody cough-BRADY-cough who cleared their throat, I would not have realized we had an audience grinning crazily at us!

I blushed. They have seen all of our kisses so far! So embarrassing. I will be tormented forever!

"Goodnight!" Embry wiggled his eyebrows at us.

I just rolled my eyes and went up the stairs.

My room is a mess. There is not a single inch of floor space that is not covered with clothes.

The reason: Seth asked me put on a date! _EEPPPPPPP!_

My solution: I called the one person who is an expert on this stuff… well, I hope is an expert on this stuff.

Greg.

I quickly sent him a text message. _Hey, Seth asked me out on a date to the beach and some lunch afterwards. Can you get Kayla and help me pick out something to wear?_

Exactly six minutes and 32 seconds later, Kayla and Greg are banging on my door.

Kayla provided the clothes, and Greg is picking out the clothes.

We spent about ten minutes deciding what the best colors for my autumn complexion were.

We decided that I was an autumn because of my 'golden undertones in my skin' and my 'golden hair color', along with my 'piercing blue eyes that are to die for'. All of Greg's words, not mine.

Finally, he told me the rules of what to wear. He said that I look good in beige, dark brown, a 'rich warm grey', orange, gold, and olive color. I need to stay away from blue tones and pastels which will give me a pale appearance, and stay away from super bight colors, black, and white.

How he knows this by heart, is beyond me.

My final outfit is a bikini, in case we go swimming, that is dark brown as the bottom, and the top is striped dark brown and beige with sequins. It's really cute! Kayla said that I fit it in perfectly because of my B-cups. That made me just a little uncomfortable.

Lastly, over my bathing suit I am wearing khaki shorts and a red cami.

It was supposed to be chilly today, so I fooled with the weather a little bit, and now I had the perfect outfit for the weather!

_Yay me! _Ew, I am starting to sound like that air-head heiress off that stupid TV show that has a name like a country. What's her name?

"You look beautiful," someone whispered from behind me.

I turned around and saw Seth looking at me. That 'intense look' that sent chills down my back.

"Why thank you. Not so bad yourself." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Hm. Kayla and Greg must have gone home while I was in the bathroom.

"You know what next Saturday is?" Seth asked me as we were heading down the stairs.

"Um, another bonfire?" it sounded like a question.

He laughed. "That, and…" he was trying to get me to guess.

I started counting the days on my fingers so that it would add up to the date of next Saturday.

Oh. My. God. If today is Friday, June 19, that would make next Saturday June 27. In other words, June 27. My birthday June 27. How the hell did he know?

I completely forgot! Of course I would have remembered the day before, but still! When I was little I would count down months in advance, and now I forget the week before I turn 14?

He must have known that I made the connection because he begged, "Please tell me what you want for your birthday!"

"No! I don't want anything!" I insisted.

He straightened up, still with that goofy smile on his face. "Well, we are still having the bonfire your birthday party."

No presents, but a party. I could handle that.

"Okay. Bonfire/birthday party, but no presents," I told him sternly.

"Yes your majesty," he bowed.

"It's _highness_ to you peasant!" I scolded him in a fake British accent.

He covered his mouth, "oops." We laughed.

"How will I ever be worthy of your presence?" he bent down so we were face-to-face.

I tapped my finger against my chin like I was thinking. "Hm… I don't know."

He smiled mischievously before pressing his lips against mine. I could not tell whether I was suddenly warm because of the heat rushing to my cheeks, the heat radiating off his body, or if it was just too hot out here.

We were going for the five second stretch before both of us pulled apart, giggling like idiots.

________________________________________________________________________

I don't know about you guys, but I am very proud of myself! I got over 1000 words this chapter! That's almost a record!

R&R!

:D


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I hate them too.**

**I need some help!**

**I really do not know what to do with the story now.**

**I need some ideas if I am going to continue.**

**If anyone has anything. I mean ANYTHING! Even if it is like a quote or something, I will take it. Maybe it will set some ideas in my head.**

**And, I will give credit to the people who gave me the idea!**

**:D**


	16. dont piss off a witch!

**Disclaimer- **Sorry hun, I don't own Twilight.

Okey dokey. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, but especially the one's who gave me my idea(s), xXMyeclipse101Xx and Ashleighbabe. The ideas will go in eventually so just be patient.

:D

________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell do you freaking mean?" I screamed to the pack.

Today is _my_ freaking 14th birthday, this is _my_ freaking party. It _was_ anyways. It was just me and the pack and they freaking lay this kind of news on me! The freaking nerve…

Sam was trying his best to calm me down. Uh, hello wolf boy! Not happening!

"It is really no big deal," Seth tried to reassure me by putting a hand on my shoulder. It worked, which got me mad again and then I threw his hand off.

I stomped up to Jake. "Do you realize you are putting everybody in danger you little half-brained, lover-boy-" I was cut off by Seth covering my mouth, but trust me I still had mumbles coming out that even I am sure the pack could hear.

Some of them were wincing at my very colorful language.

I turned to Seth, "How come you never even _told_ me about vampires?" I demanded.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around nervously. Sam came in to save him. For now.

"Bree, we are going through with this, whether you like it or not," Sam said.

"Well, I don't like it," I whined. "Just because Jake is all lovey dovey with some chick who does not even feel the way he feels back, you have protect her? That's insane! Now there is a some sick, twisted leech after her, and you're her guard dogs all of a sudden? How freaking screwed up can this get?!" I finished my rant, but by this time, Jake was shaking. I was not really scared because I had Seth and I was so enraged right now that I could probably do more damage to him than the other way around.

Seth was in front of me in a second. Jake's jaw tightened. "You don't get it do you? We protect people, hence the name 'Protectors!'"

I pushed Seth out of my way (with incredible force because he landed on the couch that was next to us) and was all up in Jake's face. "Yeah, but a war? Jacob, a war? Look I know you love her and everything, but you are putting this whole pack in danger."

He shrugged. "It was not even my decision."

My eyes narrowed and I put my hands on my hips. "Well, then whose was it?"

"Sam." I turned to look at my victim. There he was shooting daggers at Jake, face pale.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I screeched. "There is like 20 newborns. I understand that you all _love _to kill these things, but _come on_. You will be outnumbered! Do you realize that some of you could d-" I did not even have to finish that sentence to let them know what I was going to say. My face drained completely.

I could _not_ loose Seth. It was not physically possible for me to loose him. If he died, I died. That was it.

Everyone remained calm, except all the imprints of course. They threw a fit, I think I am the worse so far, I don't know. Emily has been exhausted all week so I doubt that she could even comprehend what was going on.

"This sick vampire goes after your precious Bella, and now you are the guard dogs. Real nice. Good going Jacob," I muttered.

"Can you chill? Man, you are freaking me out!" Jared yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know everything is going to be fine. We are meeting up with the blo- I mean vampires to get some kind of training…type thing, whatever," Seth shrugged.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Do not kill Jake. Do not kill Sam. That would do no good. Wait…. Nope, no good.

"Why are freaking out about this so much?" Embry asked. "Kim or Emily did not even put up that much of a fight. Jesus!"

I froze. Why was I freaking out so much? Maybe it has to do with the fact that I lost my family, what? A month ago? Sorcerer attack and a battle are the same thing…right? I don't know, I really did not want to go into details when Mr. Hail called.

My parents and brother died in an attack, couldn't it happen to the pack also? Oh hell no.

I turned toward the pack, and saw that Emily was there also in Sam's lap. "I'm going with you."


	17. pretty pretty please!

SPOV

I can't really remember what happened after she told us she wanted to go into battle. All I remember is red, then CABOOM! But, I made it outside. Well, I was dragged outside, along with Sam and Jake.

_What the hell is she thinking? She is not going! Bella just does not realize she loves me yet. I can't believe what I just did, Emily was in there. Not again. She just wants to go to be by Seth, to prove something._

There were too many thought wrapped around my own. I quickly phased, and grabbed the clothes from Emily.

I marched into the house. "You are _not_ going to go into battle. Never."

She stood there, gawking at me. "I could totally do it. I'm a witch!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we _all_ know that," Paul snickered.

She threw a fireball at him. It still stuns me that she can make things just poof in and out.

"I could probably defend myself better than you all!" she pointed to the whole room. She looks so cute when she is angry. SNAP OUT OF IT SETH!

"Not true!" Sam boomed. He came up to her. "You can't go. Not only will you expose yourself and others like you to the vampires if we…." he trailed off.

"Lose?" she pressed.

He nodded.

"I don't lose," she promised. There faces were about 2 inches apart. I was jealous at first, then I remembered that they were related.

"Please!" she begged.

"Why do you want to go?" he asked when she dropped to her knees and hugged his knees, swaying back and forth.

She got up quickly. "Why do you?"

"It's my job," he emphasized.

At this point everyone was around them, anticipating who would win. Embry and Jared already bet if Bree was going to go or not.

"I could be like a temp!" her eyes got really big at her idea.

"No," he firmly said.

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please!"

"No."

So it went on like this for the next half hour or so.

"I have force field, I can make myself stronger, sometimes I can run really fast, I have like all of your strengths except I don't' have fur!" She can be so persuasive sometimes.

"No, not only no. But a bazillion times no. As in, hell no," I finally stepped in. Sam nodded to me thankfully.

She pulled out her puppy dog pout, she batted her eyes lashed, her lower lip was hanging out all cute like. NO! DON'T GIVE IN! SHE DOES NOT HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER YOU! DON'T!

"Pwease, Sethykins," she pouted in a very four-year-old manner.

"No," I choked out.

She did it some more then, I thought she was going to give up and let us do our work. Nope. "Why don't I just go to this training thing with the bloodsucker with experience?" she asked.

That could work. She could just go to the lessons, and not go into battle if we decided she is not prepared? Would she do the same thing? Pull out the puppy dog pout? Note to self: Learn how to resist Bree's puppy dog pout.

I looked over to Sam, and he shrugged in a kind of 'what the hell?' sort of way.

"Okay, but-" She squealed and jumped into my arms. I lost my train of thought. Then, I turned to jelly when she pecked me own the lips. If only this girl knew the effect she had on me!

She was about to run upstairs when I finally remembered what I was going to say before I turned to jelly.

"Okay, you can go BUT, if we," I indicated the pack, "decided that you are not prepared to fight 20 newborns, then we cannot go into battle. Got it?" She nodded.

"You better get some rest. We are leaving at three," Sam ordered.

She jumped up and down, I guess really excited about going.

She went upstairs, repeatedly thanking us.

I was beginning to wonder. What if she went into the battle, and she dies? Or gets bit by a bloodsucker, and turns into one? Just the thought of something like that happening made me shake.

Stop. Nothing will happen. She will need to stick by my side even if she ends up going, which I have a feeling she will since like she said, she never loses.

I did not even realize that Embry came up behind me until I heard a chuckle.

"Dude," he said.

"What?"

"Your totally whipped," he cracked up at his joke.

I didn't reply or deny it, mostly because I knew it was true.


	18. backup

_**BPOV**_

_**Ugh! I am so**_** bored. We have to get up at like three in the morning so it is convenient for these stupid bloodsuckers! But you should have seen the look on their faces when I came into the clearing with 10 wolves the size of horses. Ha! Hilarious! That is, until the Edmund guy told them what was up because he had some super-duper vampire mind reading ability.**

"**It's Edward," he corrected me.**

**I rolled my eyes. Your just lucky I ain't calling you a parasite. He rolled his eyes.**

**Okay, so this Jasper…that's his name right? Edward nodded. Yeah, ok. **_**Jasper**_** was out there SHOWING OFF the fact that he has experience in this area of expertise. Whatever.**

**The big buff dude came up and tried to attack Jasper. He failed. Miserably. It was kind of funny though. **

**Then, Alice, I think her name is, got up there and was moving around quickly so that I could barely see that she was dodging his lunges. Awesome.**

**All of the vamps had a turn at attacking each other. Man, where is the popcorn when you need it. Oh, hah. I could just pop some in!**

**I really didn't like Seth being near so many paras- I mean vampires. It made me nervous.**

**What I did see was interesting though, there was a girl there. A human girl. Apparently that is the girl that Jakesters has the hots for. She was pretty, wavy brunette hair, pale skin. I swear if she didn't have brown eyes, I would think she was a vampire. Her name is Bella. How do I know that? It's the only thing Jake can talk about.**

**I learned all the moves, and tricks on how to kill a newborn. They seemed easy enough. Seth would not let me try them out on an actual vamp though. A little nervous? Now he knows how I feel.**

"**Please? They are not going to hurt me!" I pleaded even though I was not really sure of anything at this moment. Your family would not hurt me, right Edward?**

"**Right," Edward said.**

**Okay… so then who could attack me? Blondie? Yeah right. Edward? Mind reader. Buff dude? No way. The pixie chick is strong. Esme seems nice…**

**Edward snickered. He was not looking my way though. It was directed at Seth. I rolled my eyes.**

"**How about Esme?" I asked.**

**The beautiful woman looked at me. She nodded. I looked up to Seth and he shook his head.**

**I had about enough of this. "You are **_**not**_** my mother. You do not own me! Hell, I don't even have to listen to you!" I shouted and walked toward the middle of the clearing where Esme was waiting.**

**This is where I really hate the fact that my reflexes are awesomely cool. She goes to attack me, and my mind goes blank. I kind of freaked out a little, and put my force field up when she came about 3 inches from my face. That caused her to fly backwards, which was surprisingly cool.**

**She wasn't hurt, because if she was that wouldn't be cool, I'm just sayin'.**

**I could tell that Bella was about to pee in her pants. She looked so nervous and concerned for everyone. Even the wolves. Like, even me…**

**Carlisle helped Esme up, I guess that was his 'mate.' Oh my god, now I sound Australian.**

**I apologized, and she got ready again. When she lunged, I basically did the same thing Alice did when Jasper attacked her. I knew that it was too fast for human eyes to see because Bella furrowed her eyebrows in concentration trying to follow our movements. **

**Seth barked. I turned to Edward. "Translation please?" **

**He grinned. "He is just upset that you are actually good. He is trying to come up with an excuse for you not to go into battle."**

**Seth and Jake growled. **_**Somebody **_**is on their period.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Could you please have a little faith in me?" I begged for at least the thousandth time today. Seth and Sam were still trying to make up excuses. **

"**What if your mind goes blank again like it did with the vampire?" Sam pressed.**

**We were all in the living room having a meeting type thing about whether or not I should go. **

"**I will use force field!" I exclaimed.**

"**But that won't last forever. You could hold us back," Quil interjected.**

**I rolled my eyes. Do I even look like I care about holding them back? Those newborns won't know what hit them. They don't know about the wolves, and they certainly do not know about witches. I will be like a surprise package.**

**I sighed, then an idea popped in my mind. "Hey, what if you know, I am back-up? If someone gets hurt or something, or you just need a little extra help?"**

**It was silent. That was a good thing, that means they can't come up with a good excuse this time.**

"**It's not a bad idea actually," Jake admitted.**

"**Any**_**body**_** have a reason why she can't go?" Seth asked the group. When he got no reply he said, "Anybody? C'mon people, THINK!"**

**Seth and Sam looked at each other. It was like they were having their own conversation.**

"**What's the matter? I teased them. "If you guys are as big and strong as you say you are, you won't even need my help, now will you?" I smirked.**

**Seth lowered his head.**

"**Damn it!" Embry yelled and handed twenty dollars over to Jared, who was smirking.**

"**Oh yeah!" Jared lifted the bill in the air, as if inspecting it.**

"**I didn't say yes!" Seth pointed out.**

"**But your going to!" I sang in a sing-song voice. I skipped over to him, pecked him on the cheek, and skipped all the way upstairs to my room.**

**That's right. I am just **_**that**_** good.**


	19. like a moving school bus

**BPOV**

Okay, before you say 'I told you so', you should hear my side of the story. What story you ask? The one where I tell you how I ended up in one of the Cullen's spare room with a broken leg and 4 broken ribs and a collapsed lung. I was already lectured by almost the whole pack, except for Jake because he is basically in my position. He pushed Leah out of the way of some bloodsucker that was going to attack her.

Okay, anyways, maybe I should start from when we first got to the clearing.

About 19 of the vamps came from the shadows. They all looked the same to me. Although some had smirks on their faces when I came into view. That changed, quickly. Once they realized that I had advantages they didn't, they knew not to mess with me. Some newborns turned on each other and started beating the crap out of one another. It was humorous.

I kind of got distracted because I realized that I no longer saw a sandy colored wolf in the clearing. I kind of freaked, and once I realized that Jake was hurt, that put double stress on me.

What I didn't know was that a tall brunette, and a blonde male were blocking me in.

"What do we have here?" The man hissed.

"A human?" the woman laughed evilly.

I rolled my eyes because they were obviously new and have not seen me kill 5 of their little friends.

The man sniffed the air around me. "Not a human, but equally appetizing." They laughed.

I was tired of their taunting, so I grabbed the woman's wrist and swung her around in a circular motion. Her legs hit the man, an he went flying a couple of feet. I slammed the woman on the ground to where she was in a very uncomfortable position. I put my foot on her head and snapped it off. Just then, a silver colored wolf came around to rip her to shreds. I'm pretty sure that was Paul.

I looked around for the male that went flying backwards. He was no where to be found. Then, I saw a big blur pass behind me.

That's when I lost feeling in my body and blacked out.

When I wake up, I hear a "I told you not to go out. You said you were strong and tough and you never lost. Ha! Well guess what? You are never doing that again missy!" Sam kind of droned on and on, and THAT is why I am so bored. If you haven't noticed, having a collapsed lung, 4 broken ribs, and an almost crushed leg is soooo not fun. Oh, and to make it even better, I can't use my magic to heal myself because apparently when a witch is too weak, our magic is kind of like our energy source to get better. Carlisle's theory, not mine.

I think Sam gave up lecturing when I fell asleep in the middle of it. Seth was freaking out! He must have stayed in his wolf form for almost five hours when he found out I was hurt.

As it turns out, Seth wasn't hurt at all. He was helping that Edward guy kill one of the leeches, Veronica…no, Victoria. Yeah, I'm sure that it. _Victoria_ and her 'mate' whose name escapes me. So, Seth and Edward teamed up and killed them. And you wanna know what else? Seth likes them. _Them_ as in the Cullens.

"Bree, they are really nice people," he told me.

"People," I scoffed under my breath.

"Seriously! They are really not that bad once you get to know them. Please be nice…for me?" He batted his eyelashes.

Oh holy crap! That's like, my ONE weakness. That, and an army of newborn vampires.

"Fine, fine, fine!" I gave up.

He smiled victoriously and sat up. He bent down to give me a kiss, but instead of a peck like I was expecting, he deepened it.

His hand caressed my cheek, and he barely touched my lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little bit, and his tongue explored my mouth. And, well this was all kind of new to me. Me, being fourteen, with new and fresh teenage hormones, this was new. I suddenly craved for more, I wanted to be closer, BUT _someone_ interrupted us by clearing their throat.

Yeah, thanks Sam. Thanks a lot.

I glared at him. He shrugged, "Sorry, you have a collapsed lung, and you need to breathe as much as possible." He left with a smirk on his face.

With one more kiss that made my knees weak, Seth left. I all of a sudden missed his presence.

That's when it hit me like a moving school bus **(A/N: Can you name what movie that is from? lolz)**

_I am in love with Seth Clearwater._

I could have sworn I heard a "finally" from Edward when he passed in the hallway.

Oh, yeah. I'm gonna _love_ being around all these vamps.


	20. Move! Please move?

_Move. Move, please? Move, pretty please? _I was now begging for the glass of water to move. We were practicing to get my magic to work. Ok, now _move._

"You know talking to it in your head won't help any," Eddie Kins smirked at me.

"I hate that nickname. I blame Emmett for teaching it to you," he mumbled.

Well, I like it.

Back to the glass of water. _Move!_ Nothing. _Now move!_ Damn, still nothing.

"Think of things that make you happy, then concentrate on moving the glass of water," Eddie Kins advised.

I nodded. Happy things, happy things…donuts are good, so is turkey bacon…Now I'm hungry! FOCUS! Happy things…Seth…the kiss…how warm his lips were…how warm his tongue was…forget food, I want Seth!

"I'm outta here," Eddie Kins mumbled leaving Sam and Seth confused. I laughed at their expressions.

Okay, MOVE! Still not working. I cried out in frustration. "This is _not_ working. I can't even move a freaking glass of water. This is nuts!"

"Well," Seth was about to start his lecture again. "I told you not to come, but no, you had to be there because you were scared of losing us-"

I finished for him, "Half-brained, temperamental balls of fur. I got it."

________________________________________________________________________

At this moment, I completely forgot about the rest of the world. Wanna know why? Because I had my head on Seth's chest with our hands entwined. He smelled soooo good! It's like Ax mixed with woods mixed with spearmint. It's kind of hard to explain.

"Try one more time," Seth whispered in my ear, making involuntary chills run down me spine.

I closed my eyes and nodded. Now, all my focus was on the glass of water, which by the way is still on my nightstand from six hours ago.

Still couldn't do it. Seth found it humorous, but I sure in hell didn't. I felt so helpless.

Seth chuckled, and I smacked him. "What? It _is_ funny!"

"So not!" I pouted.

He mimicked my pout, and I turned over so that I was facing him, which was kind of difficult in a twin sized bed. "Bree," Seth whispered. He said my name like I was a gift from the heavens above, which is sort of ironic. Our lips were about an millimeter apart when Paul decides to storm in.

"Just checking on you two!" He smirked at us from the doorway.

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to hit him with something. I guess an angel heard my prayers because when he said that, the glass of water that was on my nightstand flew at him. It hit the door frame, shattering and causing water to go everywhere. That caught Paul by surprise! His expression was priceless. But, hey! I finally got the glass to move, I guess I needed to find my anger instead of happiness. Again, ironic.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, and did a happy dance.

Seth, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at Paul's expression.

Then they stopped. I didn't know why until Sam came in looking extremely pale. "Pack meeting. Now," was all that was said. Seth kissed me goodbye.

I stopped him, "Wait, what is going on?"

"Uh, I don't know," he was all of a sudden very interested in floor. I rolled my eyes and let him go. Mostly because I would find out soon enough.

This is _not_ good. Last time something bad happened, I ended up in with a collapsed lung, four broken ribs, and an almost crushed leg. By the way, the almost crushed leg, I still have a huge cast on it that is half my size and has the whole pack's signatures on it and

I got out of the bed, or attempted. I stumbled out and leapt on one foot to the hallway. It was perfect there was the hallway, then stairs leading down to the living room. It was like the perfect eavesdropping place. I sat down on one of the stairs and peered out to the living room.

"What's going on?" Quil asked Sam.

Sam looked around. It was then that I noticed the _everyone_ was there. It is incredible how so many people can fit in this small of a living room. "He's gone."

"Who?"

Sam looked down. "Jake."

Silence… Except for me, I gasped and shot up trying to run up the stairs, but instead I tumbled backwards. After falling down five or six steps, I landed flat on my ass in front of the pack, Emily, Kim, and the Elders. Let me tell you, I still had the broken leg, and it hurt like hell!

The big ruckus caused everyone to snap their head in my direction.

_Well, shit._


	21. my talk with Leah

_Previously…_

_Sam looked around. It was then that I noticed the everyone was there. It is incredible how so many people can fit in this small of a living room. "He's gone."_

"_Who?" _

_Sam looked down. "Jake."_

_Silence… Except for me, I gasped and shot up trying to run up the stairs, but instead I tumbled backwards. After falling down five or six steps, I landed flat on my ass in front of the pack, Emily, Kim, and the Elders. Let me tell you, I still had the broken leg, and it hurt like hell!_

_The big ruckus caused everyone to snap their head in my direction._

_Well, shit._

Sam didn't look to shocked that I was eavesdropping, okay so I admit I have eavesdropped a little bit in the past. Okay, okay, I eavesdropped a lot. But, I don't think I was supposed to hear that by the look of the Elders' faces, I mean _come on_! I was going to find out soon anyways, thy can't keep things like this from a witch forever.

"Bree…" Seth started.

I didn't listen to him, to be honest, I was pissed. I mean I knew Bella and Edward were going to get married. That had to be the reason he left, isn't it? I mean he was _soo_ in love with his little Bella-kins. She rejected him, and he ran away. I understand, I would have probably did the same thing.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Bree, now-" Billy Black started, but Sam cut him off.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna kick her ass!" I bellowed.

"Language!" Emily scolded, but I didn't care. I was furious. I mean come on Bella and Edward were together. Eddie Kins leaves his precious Bella, then she comes to Jake. He falls for her, she falls for him. Kinda. Eddie kins comes back, and she just kicks Jake to the curb like last year's Jimmie Choo's? (Greg's words, not mine.) Then, she tells jake that she loves him at the war, and then I heard they had this super hot make-out session that left Seth gagging. She completely led him on, it's like he Jake is her, her, second best! Of course I'm kicking her ass!

"Don't!" Seth ordered sternly.

I glared at him, and he kind of cringed away, and gave Sam a desperate look. Oh, I see, I am leaving him on the middle because he is BFF's with the vamps. I gotcha.

Seth's cell phone ringing cut off my train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hey. This isn't the best time."

Everyone looked over to him. "Why, what's wrong?" a female voice asked. I knew that voice. That is the voice of the person I loathe oh so much at the moment. So, I kind of lost control. My nostrils flared and I lunged for the phone, knocking over the chair Seth was sitting in, in the process. Leah caught my good ankle and pulled me back. "Gimme the phone!" I ordered. I kicked Brady in his happy place because he was trying to block me and landed on top of Seth. He got up, I was being held vertically around the waist and he was talking on the phone!

"I gotta go, Bella. Sorry, and no I haven't seen him." He hung up.

Leah then dragged me outside and dropped me on a lawn chair. "I know you want to beat the crap out of her, I do too."

This caught me off guard. "Come again?" She was talking. Too me. After all the receiving scowls, and eye rolls, she decides to talk to talk to me. Seth told me she was jealous that he imprinted before her and she thought I was taking over her territory or something.

"I know you are extremely mad too, but you can't attack her because that would just start another war," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "When is he coming back?" I whispered. I knew that I blamed him for the war, and putting us in danger. That didn't mean I wasn't going to miss him! He is kind of like a big brother, well all of te pack are kind of like my big brothers. They still scare the crap of Greg, and Kayla can't get enough of them because supposedly they are all 'super-duper hotties to the extreme'. Her words not mine.

There was a flash of emotion in Leah's eyes before they turned cold and distant. "I don't know. We don't even know if he is coming back."

A tear slid down my cheek. "can't you still talk to him in wolf forms?"

She nodded, "He keeps ignoring us, but Bella keeps calling the house and Seth's cell phone. She wants to be updated, since she feels like it is her fault."

"Which it is!" I barked.

"I know, and don't feel bad, I did the same thing you did back there when I found out she was on the phone with Seth, only there were no other wolves around to block me," she chuckled at the memory. I could tell that Seth and her really loved each other.

There is another side of Leah that only shows when she is around everyone else, but in private, she is not the bitter harpy everyone makes her out to be.

"Well," she stood up from the lawn chair that was soaked from the storm last night, "we better get inside before they think I attacked you." We laughed.

When we got inside, everyone was in the same place when we left. I sat down in Seth's lap. "Sorry I attacked you."

He snickered, "Yeah, well, no more falling down the stairs for you." I agreed, mostly because hurt. Really bad.

I cuddled up in his arms, ignoring the stares that we got from some of the Elders.


	22. Being chased by an ax murderer

I'm not gonna lie. I'm pissed. Pissed at Jake for leaving, pissed at Bella for making him leave, pissed at the Cullens for coming back. But, I am keeping a fake smile plastered on my face when Seth is around to show him my 'I-don't-care-you-are-friends-with-the-Cullens' attitude. Seth won't let me go to the Cullen's house because he thinks I will 'lose my temper' or something. Him and Eddie Kins really got close beating up that Victoria chick.

For the past few days, I have been near Emily because she looks like she is about to pop. The blue glowy thing is the size of a baby, it's actually kind of cool. I don't actually have the heart to tell her that it is a boy, because she wants it to be a surprise.

"You don't have to be around me _all_ the time, you know?" Emily asked, aggravated. I couldn't really blame her, I am following her everywhere, but I can't tell her it's because she looks like she is about to pop. I hear pregnant women don't like being reminded about their weight. Uncle Sam _did_ suggest I stay near her in case anything happened.

"Actually, I do," I said simply.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Why?"

"Uncle Sam asked me to," I shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Seth is at the Cullen's."

"Why don't you go over there?" she asked curiously, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not 'allowed' to," I put air quotes over 'allowed'.

"What!? Why is he allowed over there and your not? Is he sexist? I will get Sam to kick that boy into shape if he thinks that-" she was rambling on, and on, and got really mad all a sudden. Talk about a mood swing. Jeeze.

"It's fine," I reassured her. "But, I would like to see the look on his face if I did show up," I smiled evilly.

"Go over there, it's not like he can be mad at you," she took another sip of her coffee.

"Besides, Kim is here," she pointed to the kitchen, where Kim came out of carrying a sandwich.

"Yeah, you go, I'll make sure she doesn't pop!" Kim said in between bites of her sandwich. Ha, now she will have to face Emily's wrath.

"Excuse me? But I'll have you know-" that I took as my cue to leave.

The Cullens live a long ways away. I ended up asking for directions from 2 hobos, a transvestite man, and an old lady that called me Ginger. It took me two hours to find the house that was hidden in the forest.

Alice must have seen me coming because when I got there, Seth was on the front porch. He didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I'm bored with Emily's mood swings," I said.

He nodded. "Are you going to behave if we go inside? They are planning the wedding.

"Your helping them plan the wedding? You are helping your best friend's love of his life get married to another man?" I asked him.

"I'm not helping, it's just my mom is always with Charlie, and Esme cooks really good, and Edward is really cool…"his voice drift off with the look I gave him.

I took a deep breath. "Is _she_ here?" He knew exactly who I was talking about.

He shook his head. Damn it.

"Why don't we just go to Emily's if this makes you uncomfortable?" he asked, showing a smile. That sounds good to me!

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

"Can you use your magic?" he asked.

Wow, I got so used to not using it, I forgot about it. Weird. I haven't tried it in a while. I took both of his warm hands in mine and closed my eyes thinking of a spell.

"I can't think of one," I whined.

He thought for a second. "I'm sitting with Seth face to face. Get us back to Emily's place?" It sounded like a question. I had to laugh. It was extremely corny!

"What?" he asked defensively.

I shook my head and did the spell, trying not to laugh, "I'm sitting with Seth face to face. Get us back to Emily's place." I concentrated enough. I didn't feel anything happening, but when I opened my eyes we were in my room!

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" I screamed, jumping up and down, dancing a 'happy dance' with Seth.

"I'm guessing your foot doesn't hurt anymore?" he eyed me.

"Hm," I looked at it. "Guess not." I ripped it off. I guess being magical has some ups.

Seth just laid down on my bed and made himself at home. He started staring at me just like when he saw me for the first time.

"What?" I blushed.

He smiled and held his hand out to me, signaling for me to lay down. I did so and he put his arm around me.

He sniffed my hair, "You smell good."

"Thank you?" I giggled.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," he murmured while playing with my hair. I think he was saying more to himself, and not me.

"je vous aime," I said in French. There was no way I saying that aloud and in English. **(A/N: Anyone know what that means??)**

He looked confused before I crushed his warm lips to mine. He repositioned us so that I was on the bottom. I could tell that he was being very gentle, and I could also tell from his little friend that was poking my leg, that he was enjoying himself.

I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth. That just made him more excited.

"Not in my house!" Sam slammed the door open, and pried Seth off of me.

At first it was sweet how Sam wanted to play the over-protective father part that I missed so much, but now it is just plain annoying! couldn't he take a hint?

Seth looked terrified. "I'll, uh, see you later Bree." He looked back at Sam, who growled at him.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

Seth took one more look at Sam before fleeing out the door like he was being chased my an ax murderer.

The moment he was gone, Sam took on a very smug appearance. "My work here is done," and with that he left my room, closing the door.


	23. those 3 words

"What? When? Where?" there were too many questions I had in my head.

Seth chuckled. "Chillax!" How could I 'chillax'? Jake was finally home! I know that he was my _favorite_ person in the beginning, but HEY! What can I say? I miss him, he is kind of like a brother to me.

"He came in around midnight. He says he wants to go to Bella's wedding," he said with an unfathomable expression. Ah, he wants to go to his true love's wedding. Wow, he has the balls to show up there. Then again, I think he got an invitation. So, it wouldn't be bad right?

Seth shifted his weight from one foot to another. He looked kind of nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything, he just lifted up an envelope. It was a thick, and an ivory color. It was fancy, way to fancy for Forks or La Push. Some one with some real mondobucks would get something like that. It had that fancy-shmancy had writing. Looks like someone has something big coming up.

Oh. My. God.

They didn't.

But they did.

They have their nerve.

"THEY SENT YOU A FREAKING WEDDING INVITATION!" I screamed. I knew he was tight with the Cullen's, but I thought they would get the hint that he would choose his pack brothers over them any day.

"Come on!" he begged me. "You promised that you would be nice," he said.

So, that means I have to plaster an even bigger smile on my face, that Eddie Kins will know is fake because of the whole mind reading super duper ability, and go to their wedding that I am totally against? _I do not think so._

"My mom's going, so is Billy," he said, seeing if it would make me go.

I slumped down in a seat. "Your actually going to go?" I asked.

He kneeled down in front of me, taking my hand. "Jake is going, and in case anything gets out of hand, we need some extra werewolves around."

Damn, that was a pretty good excuse.

"And…you want _me_ to go too?" I asked him in a way that was testing his sanity.

He nodded his head cautiously.

"Will Leah be there?" I liked Leah, she was cool. She actually liked me too. I think it was our dislikeness for Bella that made that happen. She is pretty cool when she is not around the guys. She acts like this hard and tough cookie when she is around everyone, but Seth and I both know that she is just heart-broken. Don't get me wrong, if Sam came to her door begging for he forgiveness, she would probably slam the door in his face. She doesn't have feelings for him anymore, it's just that she thinks every man will do that to her now. That is what made her who she is today.

He raised an eyebrow. Okay, so I already knew the answer to that one.

"Fine," I gave in.

He shot up cheerfully, practically bragging that he won. Bastard.

He got into a chair and pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said softly while playing with the tips of my hair.

My heart swelled. He felt the same way! The girly-girl inside my head way doing a happy dance and squealing like Brad Pitt walked through the door and kissed her.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Then, he kissed me. It was one of those heart-thumping, knee-weakening, mind-racing kisses that left your lips tingling and wanting more. Damn teenage hormones.

He chuckled at my expression when he pulled away.

"When is it?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow."

"I am _so_ not wearing a dress," I told him sternly.

He laughed. "What will you wear then?"

"Sweatpants!" I exclaimed, a new idea dawning on me.

His eyes widened. "I don't think that is a good idea, Alice will be there. And, well, Alice…is well…Alice. She has her own noun and adjective! She will murder you," he thought for a second, "and me."

Well, can't have that. "A skirt."

He thought for a second, then a big, cute grin appeared on his face. "Deal." We shook on it.

We sat there for a while, in silence. I didn't mind, it wasn't awkward like it would have been with anyone else.

A wolf howled in the distance. He rolled his eyes. "That is Paul calling me for patrol," he kissed me and left. It still got me how he knew who was calling him. I mean, a wolf howl, is a wolf howl. They don't sound any different to me. Maybe it's another wolf thing.

I went upstairs, walked past Emily's sleeping body. I still needed to check up on her every once in a while.

I went through my phone book, and used the 3-way to call Greg and Kayla. I haven't seen them in forever.

"Hey," Kayla answered. There was munching in the background. She must be eating chips.

"Put the chips down, I'm getting Greg." I heard her gasp in shock, but the munching stopped.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Greg? Your still asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's noon," he said like it was so obvious.

"He _always_ sleeps past noon," Kayla explained.

"Oh."

I almost forgot why I was calling. "Seth told me he loved me!" I shouted.

There was a high-pitched squeal, coming form I'm assuming Kayla, and laughter.

"What?" I asked Greg. He laughs because I'm in love!

"Your fourteen…and in love! It sounds like a cheesy teen love sick blockbuster!" he laughed some more.

"Greg! Be happy for her!" Kayla reprimanded him.

He snickered some more then apologized.

"Hey, who's that?" a voice called in the phone.

"None of your business!" Kayla shouted.

"Is that Bree?" the voice asked.

"Uh-oh, it's Chris," Greg snickered.

"No, it 's Greg!" she screamed. Nice half-lie.

"What did you say back?" she whispered.

"I said I loved him too!" I yelled. Wouldn't that be awkward. It's like 'honey, I love you!' and then the other person would be like 'um, thank you?' What a way to ruin a relationship. Jeeze.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to wedding, and I need to wear a skirt-" I was cut off by the famous Greg.

"We're coming over!" he said and hung up.

"Be there in ten!" Kayla said and hung up, leaving me listening to the dial tone.

This outta be fun.


	24. The wedding

**Disclaimer- Nope. i do not own Twilight, and i do not own the second part of this chapter either. i used it from the book.**

**Here's the reason i have not updated. My internet was turned off for some reason, then i figured out it was because the switch was off on my laptop, so i went 3 weeks without internet or anything. Talk about sucky, right?**

"It's perfect!" Kayla shouted when she looked me over for the thousandths time.

"Oh yeah!" Greg and Kayla did their little high-five and stared at me. I still didn't know what I looked like.

"Can I look now?" I asked impatiently. They even put a blindfold on me to get me dressed, well Kayla got me dressed.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled and brought me over to the long, body sized mirror that is hanging on my door.

Much to my complaints, I still ended up in a dress. It originally went to mid-thigh, but I wasn't comfortable with that, so when they weren't looking, I used magic to make it go to my knee. I need to be more careful next time, they noticed that it looked _much_ longer.

Anyways, back to the dress. It was a dark red number with a studded top. They put me in American Eagle fancy flip-flop things, golden hoops, bangles, and necklace, and then this really big bag that they called a purse, but it could really be mistaken for luggage**. (A.N: Her dress- /fancy/set?id=8595381)**

Then Kayla pulled my hair in a half up-half down 'do, and instead of straightening my hair, she just let the natural curls hang loose.

Greg admired his work from the mirror, "Seth is one lucky guy."

Kayla shot straight up, and eyed him warily "Your not going straight, are you?"

Greg snickered, "No, but just because I'm gay doesn't mean I wouldn't bang a chick if she offered." **(A/N: BTW- that is really something that my friend Nathan said. I had to put it in here!)**

"So, your bi?" I wondered out loud.

He didn't exactly answer that question. Interesting…

We laughed until Kayla made us stop. "Enough talking about Greg's sexual orientation, now down to business, which eye shadow? This one…or this one?" she asked indicating to two eye shadows that looked exactly the same to me.

"Um, they look exactly the same," I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Good, so you see the problem." Oh yeah, silly me.

There was a slight knock on my bedroom door. "Is she decent?" I heard Seth's voice ask.

I smiled to myself, such a gentleman. "Yes!" Kayla yelled unnecessarily loud.

He came in, and his mouth dropped to the floor. It kind of reminded me of the first time he saw me. Mouth dropped, eyes wide. I smiled, now I felt more confident.

Greg walked around him and out the room, but on the way, he snapped Seth's jaw shut. "Your drooling," he laughed. Kayla sauntered out next, "Yeah, have fun. But don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she laughed too, and felt the blood rise to my cheeks. I can't believe she actually said that!

I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Nice to see you too," I mumbled against his lips.

He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up so I was at his level. That must be easier for him. Our kiss became more passionate, and I fought the urge to wrap my legs around his waist. That might not look so innocent.

He pulled away, and I thought our little make out session was over. NOPE! He started nibbling on my neck. I gasped- he has never done that before. That was when I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took that as a sign to continue.

"You can't give me a hickey before a wedding," I giggled. "That would be _so_ unladylike."

He pulled away, and pouted. "_Well_, can't have that."

He set me down, unfortunately. I walked over to my mirror, and what do you know? There is a little swollen mark on the left side of my neck. I gasped, "Seth Clearwater!" I whipped around to see him trying really hard not to combust in laughter.

"You know, your lucky I have these super cool magical powers," I stated, while putting my hand over the mark and making it go away.

He walked over to me and ran a hand through his adorable hair, "Yeah I know. Sam would kill me." He wrapped his hand over my waist from behind me. I leaned back and inhaled his scent. It smelled so good! I would be perfectly content just standing here all day with Seth's arms around me, and me inhaling his addictive scent. But, we have a stupid wedding to go to.

"Come on," he nudged me, "Mom's getting impatient."

**-- -- -- -- --**

Oh, wow. Let me tell you, the decorations in here are amazing! Alice is totally doing me and Seth's wedding. Holy crap! Did I seriously just think that?

I smiled. I could picture marrying him, and having his children. It's funny that I'm only 14 and have already decided that I'm bearing my boyfriend's children.

Bree Clearwater. Mrs. Seth Clearwater. Mrs. Bree Clearwater. They all have a nice ring to it.

During the whole reception, I pictured it as Seth and me getting married. I bet Edward _loved_ that.

When it was time for the kiss, I have to say it was cute. Bella didn't want to let go of Edward. It was like she completely forgot the audience. That's cute. It's also probably what I will do with Seth. Shit! I don't even know if Seth and I are getting married. Well, we're soul mates, right? We have to eventually.

I was also very surprised that Edward ate the wedding cake. Aren't vampires supposed to like, not eat? I can tell the way he practically forced it down that I was right. He didn't like it that much.

"It's good to see things worked out for you, man," Seth said to Edward when the wedding was over. "I'm happy for you."

I nodded, "Yeah, same here." I was happy they got their happy ending. The only thing I am worried about is Jake. I'm worried he will turn into another Leah and be crabby until he imprints, which he is positive he will never do.

"Thank you, Seth, Bree. That means a lot to me," Edward turned toward Billy and Sue. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth and Bree come. For supporting Bella today."

"Your welcome," Billy said cheerily. Billy was so completely at ease, but Sue was extremely tense, and eyeing every guest with wary intensity. I couldn't really blame her. There were 5 other vampires in town. Total amount of vampires, that makes 13 vampires in one room. Yeah, I can kind of see why she is nervous. The thought of it made my hand around Seth's go tighter.

The reason Billy being so happy is probably because his son decided to come back in time for the wedding to surprise Bella, but I guess it won't be a surprise now because Edward will probably tell her. _Please don't._ I saw the quick smile of reassurance appear on Edward's face.

Seth waved goodbye and pushed Billy towards the food table, while Sue kept a hand protectively on both me and Seth.

We all went outside for the dancing part of the evening. Jake made his big entrance whenever it was time for dancing. Seth and I were dancing somewhat close to Bella and Jake. Seth could hear their conversation, but I couldn't. They were in the darkest part of the area.

At one point it started to get really tense. Seth made sure I was sat down in a chair, then ran over to where Bella and Jake were. Edward was already there. Jake had his huge hands on Bella's shoulders, his eyes wide with terror. He looked like he was hurting her.

I got up a little closer to where they were standing so I could hear the conversation. "Jake, bro, back away," Seth urged. "Your losing it." It's a good thing Sam and some of the other wolves were outside in case something like this were to happen.

Jake was frozen, still with wide terrified eyes.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled. Damn, he is protective of her just like Seth is of me. It made me wonder if vampires can imprint.

Jake finally dropped his hands to his sides. I saw Edward run her at least 6 feet away from where they were standing because out of no where, Sam and Quil, in wolf form, were between Jake and Edward, trying to prevent a fight. Seth had his arms wrapped around Jake shaking form, tugging him away.

Now I was truly scared, if Jake phased that close to Seth…

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go," Seth urged once again. His eyes flashed over to me for a second. He did a double take. "Bree! Go sit down!" he ordered, but I was still frozen.

"I'll kill you," Jacob threatened, his voice in a low whisper. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered convulsively. Bella was in the same position as me, frozen with fear.

Sam growled at Jake.

"Seth, get out of the way," Edward hissed. I was grateful for Edward at the moment, he was actually concerned for Seth that way. He didn't want him to get hurt. Edward is probably a little busy at the moment, but in case he can hear this. _Thank you._

Seth tugged again, only able to get him back a couple of feet. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." I could definitely place the terror that was held in his voice.

Sam finally decided to help Seth out, and put his huge head on Jake's chest and shoved.

Jake complied, and the three of them disappeared into the darkness. Quil just stared after them. Bella whispered something to Quil, then Edward started to whisper soothing words into her ear. Quil glared very unfriendly at Edward, huffed, then disappeared where the rest had.

I was so terrified, I did not even notice Sue or Billy come up behind me. I just stared at the place where Seth disappeared. Is he okay? Where is he? If Jake hurt him, I will kill him!

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Sue wrapped an arm around me, concerned.

Did they just see what happened? Hello? No, I'm not fine! I tried to talk, but my voice got caught in my throat.

To make sure she didn't worry, and because it was all I could really choke out, I managed, "Fine."

We all started to walk back to where I saw Bella freaking out over something about the big mouth she had. That was a lie, even though I didn't hear the argument her and Jake had. She is probably one of the quietest and down-to-earth person I have ever met. Right next to my mother…

Sue and Billy started to pack up.

Guess the party's over.

**Read and Review!!!!!!!!! :D**


	25. Bleach does not go in the freezer!

**Disclaimer! Still do not own any rights to the wonderful books that are Twilight :(**

**This is just kind of a filler. Sorry. The next chapter will probably Ashleighbabe's chapter! So...BE PATIENT! :D**

My knee was bouncing furiously. They still have not come home since the incident. It was only me and Emily, and I can only put up with a pregnant woman for so long. "Bree…you know what I am craving?" Emily hinted to me. I rolled my eyes, and pointed my finger at the coffee table, making hot chocolate with exactly 11 small marshmallows in it appear. She smiled at me gratefully, and took a sip.

"How many more weeks?" I asked, trying to stay calm, but my knee still bouncing up and down like crazy.

Emily took another sip from her mug and set it down, completely oblivious to my knee-bouncing-ness. She started to count off with her fingers. "I'm 35 weeks!" she announced. Okay…so that means she is…aw great now I have to do math! 4 weeks in every month. 35 divided by 4 is…8 ¾? I don't know! Math was never really my best subject.

She must have sensed my confused expression because she explained as if she were talking to a three year old, "Your becoming an aunt in 5 weeks, which means I am about 8 months pregnant." Well, _excuse_ me.

"I'm sure everything is fine, can you get me a spoon?" Emily reassured me.

My knee bounced. "No! Everything is not fine!" I finally exploded. "Ever since I got here it's like something always goes wrong. Bella dumps Jake for Edward, that vampire war started and me and Jake got hurt, I started to see something _glow_ inside of you, Jake ran away, Bella and Edward get married and go off to who knows where to do who-knows what! And now, Jake is probably going to get depressed! It's like no one can win!" I exploded. "My life used to be all _Sabrina the Teenage,_ but now it's like a soap opera mixed in with Harry Potter!" I was out of breath by the time I finished my little rant.

Emily's eyes were wide. "So, that means…your _not_ getting me a spoon?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a freaking spoon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So bored!

With Seth being gone and all, their really isn't anything I can do. I've redecorated my room a little bit, walked on the moon, met Brad Pitt, and split an atom. I was thinking about helping find a cure for AIDS, but I think I should save that one for tomorrow.

I don't know.

At the moment, I'm twiddling my thumbs. I need something to do!

"Bree can you go to the store to pick up bread?" Emily asked from her chair that she hasn't moved from all day except to pee.

As soon as she said that, I bolted out the door. Finally! I had something to do.

The store is only a 2 minute flying ride, not that anyone would notice anyways. It's La Push, there are giant dogs roaming the forests, I don't think they would notice a girl flying through the sky. Maybe I am pushing the Quileute intelligence level a little bit.

As I got to the ground, I saw that no one noticed me land. Good.

God! There are too many breads to choose from! There is whole wheat bread, wholegrain bread, rye bread, brown bread, white bread, and whole white bread. Dang! What ever happened to white or wheat? It makes things a lot less complicated. So, instead of calling Emily like I should have done to figure out which kind she wanted (she is after all, pregnant, therefore very picky), I chose 'eeny meeny miney moe'

_Eeny, meeny, miney, moe, pick a tiger by the toe. If he hollers,_ _let him go. Eeny meeny moe. My mother told me to pick the-_

"What are you doing?" an amused voice asked.

"Eeny meeny miney moe," I answered automatically, then I froze up at who I realized I was talking to.

I my eyes squeezed really tight, and I held my breath. Maybe if I stay like that, he will go away.

"Bree?" he addressed me.

Now I have no choice. I opened my eyes and turned on my heel, plastering on a happy face to see none other than Chris.

"Chris…" I trailed off. "Hey!"

"Yeah, hey," he nodded toward me giving me a smile that is nothing compared to Seth's.

"Is your sister here?" I tried not to sound to hopeful, I don't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe if Kayla's here, she will ease the tension around us.

"Oh, uh, no. Mom sent me to get this," he picked his arm up and noticed the gallon of Tide bleach he had.

We stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"Chris, do you think we should get, Clorox or Downy?" another deep voice came from the other isle. The other person Chris was with stepped out of the isle and came into view. Oh great. Drew…no Jason. No, he was to be Drew! Shoot, I don't know his name. Maybe it wasn't even Jason, maybe it's James? No Jason had the blonde hair, so that's Drew.

He walked down the isle, examining both of the bleaches he had in his hands. Once he got to us, he looked at the gallon Chris was holding, then went back to examining the two he had in his hand. "Your right, Tide is better," he shrugged and put the gallons of bleach in the freezer that was behind us.

I did a double take. Did he just put bleach in the freezer?

"Drew, you remember Bree," Chris grinned at me, completely ignoring the fact that his friend just put bleach in the freaking freezer.

Drew. I was right! Yes! Score One for Bree! _Drew_ looked at me like he was noticing me for the first time. "Hey, yeah. Your Kayla's friend, right?" he asked, now seeming interested. Isn't he the one you ignored me when I came over?

I nodded. "What kind of bread do you think a pregnant woman would like?" I asked randomly, turning back to the stack of bread.

"Have you tried eeny meeny miney moe?" Drew suggested, coming to stand by me, examining the breads.

See! I'm not the only one who does it!

In the end, I got the white wheat bread. It's kind of sort of healthy for you, and good at the same time!

Drew and Chris were staring at each other, having a private conversation just like the pack was doing when I first came here. A few moments later, Drew smiled and excused himself, "Well, I'm going to go pay for the bleach…" He looked at me one more time, a smirk playing at his lips, before going to the counter to pay for his bleach.

I swung the bag of bread around a few times while Chris just stared at me. The way he did was…uncomfortable? He didn't make me feel special or beautiful the way Seth did when he stared at me intently. Chris made me feel…naked? Yeah.

"So…" Oh god, I know where this is going. "You want to catch a movie or something…or we could just hang out…" See this is a cheesy movie type scene where the guy asks the girl out and he gets all the nervous, the girl says yes, and the fall in love and all that crap, right? Well, this isn't a movie. What really aggravates me is that he doesn't look nervous at all he looks…cocky…and so sure of himself. That stupid little smirk was still on his lips. He may be my best friend's brother, but I can still hate him without hating her, right?

I plastered a smile on my face that made his go wider. "Actually, I already have a boyfriend…" I trailed off and watched his face drop. Boyfriend…I don't really like that word. It doesn't roll off your tongue like 'soul-mate' or 'destiny' does. I like those words better.

"Kayla didn't say anything about a boyfriend," he eyed me in a suspicious way. Doubting me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "She met him, ask her yourself."

Before he could say anything else, I put four dollars on the cashiers desk, not even letting that poor pimple faced kid scan my loaf of bread. He didn't mind.

Instead of flying home, I walked home…no, stormed home. I was mad, angry…no, furious! Chris thinks that just because I turned him down and because I had Seth that I'm lying? Is it seriously that hard to believe? Why wouldn't Kayla tell him? I mean he hasn't ever been turned don so why…Oh. I felt myself laugh as I realized this. Kayla never told Chris that I had Seth because Chris has never been turned down. When he asks me out and I would say no, and Chris would get his first rejection.

My fast walking pace slowed down as I continued to laugh.

Kayla should have told me about it, I want to be able to laugh this much with her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I hope you wanted white wheat bread!" I said once I got into the house.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw the living room was filled with half naked Quileute warriors. They all looked at me, irritated.

Embry immediately stormed up to me, hands on hip and everything. He looked like Emily when she first started getting her mood swings.

"Where have you been missy?" He wagged a finger in my face, "We have been worried sick! We had to keep Seth from searching around all over Washington to look for you!"

Dude, I was around the corner.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Where have you been?" He crossed his hands over his chest and started tapping his foot.

This is where I made the big mistake of not thinking before I spoke, but I sarcastically snapped, "Well, Embry, I should have you know that I was on the streets having sex with random men that passed up and shooting up heroin, all in between robbing a bank, of course," I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"But I still managed to get the bread!" I exclaimed, holding it up as proof.

Emily was trying hard not to laugh, Sam on the other hand…

He put his head in his hands, which made his voice sound muffled. "Oh god. She's acting like a teenager!"


	26. The Fireball!

**Okay. So this is the longest chapter _ever_ thank you very much. i used Breaking Dawn on some parts, and this is the chapter Ashleighbabe has been asking for so...YOUR WELCOME! :) **

Sam came storming into the house, completely ignoring me, but going straight up to Emily. He starting to rub her belly while she was sleeping. "Sam, where's Seth?" I whispered, not wanting to wake Emily up.

He faced me, his eyes hard and cold. "Go pack a bag, you might want to stay over at the Cullen's for a while," he turned back over to look at Emily with all the love in his eyes.

"Why would I want to stay at the _Cullens_?" I sneered at their names after standing up and placing my hands on my hip, showing him and I want to know what is going on and that I'm not happy.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sure they will explain it to you when you get there. Seth is going to be there, so I suggest you pack a small bag."

This is where my stubbornness comes in. "Nope, your going to drive me over there. _Now._ I'm not going to pack any clothes because I don't know what is going on, and I _'suggest'_ you get a move on." I made sure to mock the way he said 'suggest.' Everyone should no by now that no one 'suggests' anything to me, because it's like they telling me what to do, but in a kind way. And, I don't like it.

Sam stood up with a grin on his face. He shook his head muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

The car ride was silent. We stopped in the middle of the road. Sam turned to me, and it was a moment like this if I didn't know Sam, I would have thought he would murder me or something because his face was expressionless and it is _really_ dark and eerie tonight. We faced each other for a second, staring each other down. "Are you going to step on the pedal, or are we staying here all night?" I snapped.

"It's the border, Seth will be here soon." I was about to ask what border he was talking about, but then Seth appeared in his wolf form out of no where. I have only seen Seth once or twice in his wolf form, and I loved it. He is certainly the most beautiful werewolf…handsome? Can a guy be beautiful? Oh, well, Seth some how pulls it off without coming off feminine.

I got out the car and ran up to Seth to pull him in a huge hug. His fur was extra soft.

"Bye Sam!" I yelled from Seth's back.

Sam narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Seth nodded to him, almost like a peace offering. Then we were off to…I guess the Cullens? We arrived in front of the huge mansion, and that's how I got my answer.

Seth hurried to the woods to phase back. When he did, he came back in only basketball shorts that were hanging dangerously low on his hips. I felt my face flush with embarrassment because even though I'm not in the house, I know Edward heard that.

"Sure did," his velvety voice replied once he got in the house. I glared at him for a second. "Your secret is safe with me!" he rolled his eyes before returning to the living room.

Seth looked at me questioningly, but there is no way I am telling him what Edward heard. "So, um, why are we here?" I stuttered.

He hesitated, but didn't answer me. Instead he led me into the living room. I didn't understand at first because there was Bella-she looked awfully sick! She kept throwing up in a bucket! Then, that vampire that Jake calls Blondie-but her real name is Rosalie- she was hovering around Bella, protecting her sort of. Then, there was Edward- he was knelt down next to Bella like he was praying for mercy. When I saw the small bump that was in Bella's flat stomach. Either Bella has seriously been stuffing her face in the chocolate fountain, or…

Holy freaking rubber ducky horse radish!

She's pregnant, and she's _so_ pregnant. I mean I know for a fact that they waited for the honeymoon to do _it_, but ho can she be _that_ pregnant? She looks about 3 months, and it's been what? 3 weeks? That must mean that it's someone else's…

When Edward glowered at me, I dismissed that crazy thought.

Aw man! This is going to kill Jake! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice on the stair case. Her head is in her hands, she looks like she is concentrating really hard. Her mate, I'm sure his name is Jasper, was rubbing her temples, soothing her.

I motioned for Seth to go outside.

Once he did, I started to ask him multiple questions. "What the hell? She's pregnant?! How far along? 3 weeks? What's going to happen? _When_ is it going to happen? If it does happen, is she going to make it? If she does make it, what's going to happen to her? Will the baby-" that's when he covered his hand over my mouth, signaling me that I really need to shut up.

There was chuckling from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Leah shaking her head at me. "You didn't tell her did you?"

I glared at Seth, "Tell me what?"

He rubbed his neck nervously, sending Leah the 'thanks-a-lot-look'. "Well, Jake kind of left the pack because they wanted to kill Bella for having the baby because they thought it will be a threat."

WHAT? They wanted to KILL Bella? I know she is not exactly my favorite bacon bit in the salad bowl, but death? That's harsh…

"So then of course Jake protested because he is head-over-heels in love with her," Leah continued for him. "Blah, blah, blah. He wanted to protect her, so he broke off from the pack."

I stared at them in shock. Can you honestly do that? "So Jake formed his own pack, then I left agreeing with Jake about not killing Bella," Seth explained. This made my head spin. That's why Sam was acting the way he was. Oh my god, are they on speaking terms? Am I going to have to choose between my family and Seth? That's not going to float my boat!

"Then I came after him, because I _really_ don't want to be in my ex-boyfriend's mind, especially when he is having fantasies about Emily," she scrunched up her nose as if it is the most revolting thing ever, but I can see where she is coming from about the not wanting to be in her ex-boyfriend's head thing. That's awkward.

"Wait, so it's just you," I pointed towards Seth, "You," I pointed at Leah, "And Jake in a pack. And you can't hear the other's voices?" they nodded cautiously.

"Oh my god! That's so great!" I exclaimed, then zapped in some of my clothes because I forgot them at Emily's.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Bella has gotten HUGE! Imagine two pillows stuffed in her shirt, and that's what she look's like. No offense to her or anything.

They think the baby is coming soon, and basically everyone is freaking out. Carlisle can't figure out how to save the baby and Bella because apparently she can't keep down anything that she eats, Rosalie hasn't left Bella's side, and Edward… Poor, poor Edward. He always looks like hell, no offense Edward. Seth is just as nervous as I am, but he hides it well. Jake…well, Jake is having a hard time with this whole thing, but he is here to support Bella and hopefully save her because her stubborn ass is determined to keep this baby!

"How she doing?" I asked, yawning, one morning while walking into the living room that had that big guy, Emmett, Seth, and Edward sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"She threw up," Edward sighed. "Again."

"Well, Edwardo," he grimaced at the nickname Emmett and I gave him so long ago. "It _is_ half vampire. Vamps don't really eat food. Maybe you need to focus on the needs of the baby. I mean I bet-" I stopped short when I noticed that everyone had their eyes on me. Talk about a freak out. Edward's face lit up, and his whole body became a blur as he ran up the stairs.

Everyone was still staring at me, lips slightly parted. "Did I do something?"

They turned back to the TV, shaking their heads slightly. "Bree, can't you do your freaky witch voodoo on Bella and make her healthy?" Emmett whined from the couch as I felt Seth's grip on my waist tighten.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm a witch, not a miracle worker."

**CHILD BIRTH TIME**

Oh this is just fan-freaking-tastic. Bella's in labor, and no body is here to help god dammit! I mean, I would help and all, but I think me throwing up the whole four times that I did try to help. There were lots of screaming. Jake and Edward were in the delivery room, trying to stop her loss of blood, or her bones from breaking because I think the baby broke a couple of her ribs last time.

Edward was sending out orders to Jacob while Seth and I looked at each other, scared to death. Rosalie and Emmett then came down the staircase with a remorse looks on them **(A/N: This is when Rosalie tried to attack Bella because of her blood during the child birth)**.

Then I heard it. A cry.

A baby's cry.

That's when Rosalie fled up the stairs at the speed of light, then came down carrying a purple mucousy looking thing. "It's a girl!" she wailed, then sent me over on the other side of her to look at it. Oh, it's a baby. It doesn't look like a monster like Edward and Jacob were so convinced that it was. It looks just like a normal baby. Ten toes, ten fingers, two legs, two arms, one head, one nose, etc., etc. I almost convinced myself it was a normal human baby until Rosalie put a bottle in the babies mouth that was filled with crimson red fluid. "Renesmee," she muttered. Guess that's the baby's name.

Jacob came storming out of the room upstairs. That's when I heard Bella's scream. "He's changing her," he mumbled, sliding past me. He's doing WHAT NOW? Changing her? Changing her into…a vampire? Holy flap jacks!

Jacob looked past me and noticed Rosalie on the sofa. His hands started to shake, his body flushed in red. He looked like he was ready to pounce someone. That is, until Renesmee looked up from Rosalie's embrace and locked her eyes with Jake's. He froze. His shaking halted immediately, his body returned to normal color, and he just stared at this baby.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**3 DAYS LATER**

I made my weekly visits to Emily and Sam. Emily is due any day now, and I promised that I would be in that hospital the day he is born.

Bella is in the process of transforming into a vampire. At first Edward was really upset with himself, but he got over it. So yeah, Jake basically owes me his life because _I'm_ the one who stopped Edward from murdering him for imprinting on his daughter.

Alice came bounding down the stairs, she looked excited. "She's awake!" Well, finally! It took her long enough to change into a vampire.

"She isn't going to be allowed to see Nessie. She is a newborn after all," Jacob said protectively, holding her close to him. I'm not exactly sure how he came up with the name Nessie, but he did because Renesmee is a mouth full.

Seth had me go outside because apparently newborns and humans don't mix well. They didn't know if she would be able to control herself, so Seth had me go outside with him and Leah. I smiled inwardly. Leah is very uncomfortable being here. The only reason she was here is because she is in Jake's pack.

Hours later, after I tried to reassure Seth that everything was fine and that Bella was in more control than any vampire ever, he decided I could see how Bella would react to Jacob's imprinting.

They were outside. Bella's holding Renesmee, looking at her like she is the most beautiful child ever, which she practically is. Then, as if noticing him for the first time, she stared at Jake's expression. He was looking at her like a man seeing the sun for the first time. I guess she noticed. "_No!"_ she snarled. In that second, Jake had Nessie out of Bella's arms, not that she protested.

She was staring down Jake. "Rose, take Renesmee," she managed through her locked teeth.

They complied. Edward went to go stand in front of his daughter.

"Go," I whispered to Seth, who was standing right next to me.

He looked at me like I was insane for a moment, but knew that Jake would be in danger. "Don't go anywhere," he whispered, and kissed me on the cheek.

"You didn't," she snarled at Jacob, just as Seth was getting closer to the scene.

Jake back up, palms up in surrender. "You know it's not something I can control."

"You _stupid mutt! _How _could you? My baby!"_

"It wasn't my idea, Bella!" he pleaded. He actually looked frightened. This was happening just outside the house. I was looking out the window, there is no way Seth would let me out there.

"I've held her all of _one_ time, and you already think you have have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's _mine_."

"I can share," he insisted, backing up a little bit as Bella stalked him.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" Jake backed into the trees of the forest.

Then, he wasn't alone. Two huge wolves appeared next to him. Seth and Leah. I jumped out of my seat next to the window, and flung the door open. I stayed frozen in the doorway as I watched what could have been Seth's last moment. Leah snapped at Bella.

Bella snarled at her.

"Bella, would you please listen for a second? Please?" Jake begged. "Leah, back off," he added, throwing a look in her direction.

Leah didn't move.

"Why would I listen?" she hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me to do this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So…now we are. It's what you wanted," Jake explained.

Bella glared at him for a second before screeching, "You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law_!"

Emmett and I were the only one's that laughed.

Bella shook her head. "Run away while you still can," she threatened, but I knew he wouldn't. Nessie is the most important thing in his life now, not even a measly threat could scare him off.

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me too!" he insisted.

She froze. "What…did you call her?"

Jake took a step back sheepishly. "Well," he mumbled. "The name that you came up with is great, really! But, it's kind of a mouthful and-" she cut him off with a high-pitched screech.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster?_"

Then she lunged at him.

What surprised me was that I didn't even need a spell, I just popped up right next to Emmett. No one seemed to surprised.

Seth jumped right in front of Jacob in a protective stance, since Jake was in human form. Bella bared her teeth as she got closer to Seth, and I knew that if she bit him, he would die. He explained that to me one day, vampire venom kills a werewolf instantly.

I felt my right hand heat up.

Bella pounded into Seth and that's when I lost it. I threw something at her, and I realized later that it as a fireball.

It only affected her for a split second, and I guess it took her by surprise. She spun around and he eyes locked with mine. I guess she realized what she was doing because her eyes widened and she started to apologize to Seth as the Cullen's were bringing him inside.

Edward stormed up to me. "Did you throw a fireball at my wife?" he hissed.

I took a look at the hand that I threw at Bella. It was still a little red from the fire. "I…guess I did," and I'm a little sad that it didn't hurt her at all.

Edward glared at me.

**I don't own that last part, i used Breaking Dawn for that. And there you go! The fire ball! I expect reviews for that one ;)**


	27. Dont Get Your Hopes Up

**I'm sorry to say that next chapter will probably be the _Last Chapter_. DUN DUN DUNNNN........**

**So if I get enough reviews, MAYBE I will post it tomorrow or the next day. MAYBE ;)**

Watching Seth get bandaged up was absolute torture. I didn't like it at all. When Edward was in the room, I shot him with profanities and images of Bella getting ripped to shreds by wolves, sometimes when I feel creative, she ripped _herself_ up. Or sometimes, she just burned in hell while doing the chicken dance. It depends on what mood I'm in.

"She said sorry," Edward hissed when Bella was burning in hell, only this time, she was doing the maccaraina.

Bella looked at me with her big, crimson eyes. "Really. I'm _so_ sorry," she insisted, but i wasn't listening because in my head, she was still burning in hell, doing the maccaraina. If you get a good image of her doing it, it's actually pretty funny.

_"Bree, your family was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm so sorry_." Mr. Hail's voice rang in my ear.

Seth winced again when Carlisle finished wrapping up his arm. "Does it hurt?" I cooed at him, even though I knew the answer. Bella, stupid, mother fu-

"Ahem," Edward coughed loudly and pointedly.

I sighed and got up. "It's fine, really," Seth reassured us. "It barely even hurts anymore."

"_Barely hurts my ass," _I mumbled as I made my way out the back door to where Leah was pacing. I knew they heard me, but I didn't care.

"How is he?" Leah asked, finally stopping to look at me.

I sat down on a nearby rock, and watched her as she started to pace again. Every once in a while she would stop and take on a murderous glare, facing the Cullen house. I guess I couldn't really blame her.

"Well, let's not think about it? How about we-" she cut me off with her ranting.

"How can I _not_ think about it? After losing my Dad, I almost lost Seth also because of that freaking bloodsucker! Do you realize that if you did not throw that fireball at her, she would have bitten him, then we all would have lost him. Bella would feel guilty, Jake would feel worse, and Edward would feel everyone's pain because of his god damn freaky mind reading powers! And _Bella_," she sneered at Bella's name. "Is so god damn freaking lucky that she had people protecting her because I will rip her to pieces if I get the chance!" She was now red in the face and panting, while I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Feel better?" I asked with a chuckled. She nodded and sat on the ground next to me.

"Now that we got all of the profanities out of the way," I stood up and rubbed my hands together. "Let's go back inside!"

She raised her eyebrows and gave me the _Are-you-crazy? If- I-go-in-there-I-will-turn-into-a-big-ball-of-fur_ look. "Okay," I sighed. "_I_ will go back into the house, since you obviously can't control yourself!"

I turned around and started walking. I heard a "Says the one who throws fireballs at people."

I back around. "Hey! I saved Seth's life!"

I received no answer.

When I got back in the house, I walked right up to Seth and hugged him. "I almost lost you today," I murmured.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella's expression turn into guilt, and she left the room. Seth snorted. "It's funny, I thought you would be mad at me for getting in front of Jake." That made me straighten up and think about it…

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY DID YOU PROTECT JAKE?" I exploded, startling him.

**One month later - The Battle with the Volturi**

Seth actually forbid me to go to this battle, which I couldn't really blame him because I didn't actually want to go into this war thing (which isn't really a war, but a possibility war) with the vamp mafia, or as the Cullen's know them, the Volturi.

You see, Nessie was with Jake and Bella hunting when all of a sudden another vampire, whose name slips my mind, saw nessie and mistaken her for an 'Immortal Child.' Carlisle launches into this huge story about the immortal children, but I was really too worried to care about it. Anyways, so now the vampire mafia is here to kill the Cullen's and Nessie, and possibly the wolf pack, which would result in the imprints killing themselves.

So you see why I'm worried here.

Everyone is dealing with their worry in a different way. We were all gathered at Emily's (I'm still a little iffy about calling it my house) and waiting for the arrival of our wolf warriors. Rachel has been keeping busy, or I should say, the glass cleaner and rag has been attached to her hand all afternoon, and every glass, window, or anything of the sort imaginable has been cleaned. At least ten times. Occasionally she would move on to dusting.

Emily on the other hand was cooking everything we had in the house, and if we ran out, she would go out a buy some more. I swear we have all eaten enough for the whole pack put together. On top of that, she is blearing soft country music from the little portable radio in the kitchen that looks like it's from the 50s. None of us are allowed in there unless we need to eat something. Her being pregnant and could combust at any second doesn't really help with the situation either.

Kim is blearing her own music, but at least she has the decency for it to be an I-pod. Then when she turned it onto heavy metal, full volume, I wasn't so grateful anymore. She was doing nothing. Just on the couch, blaring music, staring off into space.

Even little Claire bear is with us. Of course she is too small to understand what is going on. We told everything was going to be alright, but I think we were trying to reassure ourselves more than her. She just looked at us like we were crazy, and returned to coloring in her Barbie coloring book. Sometimes I wish I were a kid to where I can't understand anything either, it would cause a lot less stress.

Then there is me. What am I doing? I am using magic to entertain myself. First, I popped in Ashton Kutcher and talked about some Punk'd ideas I have. Then I thought that graffiti was good. I spray painted the walls with weird designs, then I would back it go back to normal. At one point, I would just sit on the couch and move things around. The objects I moved varied from couches, lamps, food, Claire…

I stopped moving the couch Kim was laying on when we heard a loud shriek come from the kitchen. Kim, Rachel, and I all looked at each other before rushing to the kitchen to find Emily leaning over the sink with a watery substance on the ground.

"She's in labor!" Kim came to realize.

Great! Perfect! Just what we need!

A chorus of upset and angry howls made us stop our tracks. Do they know? No, they couldn't.

"Bree, pop us into the hospital. _Now_," Rachel ordered.

I racked my brain for a word that rhymed with hospital. You know what I got? Nothing. It didn't really help that they were pressuring me.

"Bree!" Emily panted.

"I can't think under pressure!" I yelled, still trying to think. On top of all that, we need to magically pop up in a public place. Filled with humans! How the hell am I supposed to do that?

"_Get us to the closest hospital, going unseen, while hooking her up to a machine?"_

And, we were all in a room at Forks General Hospital. Emily was hooked up to an IV machine with several other wires that looked painful.

"Where's Claire?" Kim blurted.

I felt my heart pick up. Quil is going to _kill_ me! But, luckily for me, Claire's name also rhymes 'bear', so it should be easy.

"_Claire-bear."_

Claire popped up, in the same position she was in before. Her stomach facing the ground, kicking her legs up and down. Then she noticed a coloring book was not under her anymore. She immediately bolted up and searched frantically around, probably confused as hell.

"Claire, Aunt Emily is going into labor," I told her in a 'baby voice'.

Her eyes lit up like Christmas morning. "Yay! The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" she sang that same rhythm while dancing around.

A nurse came in. "How did you-" she looked over at the view behind me, at Emily going into labor. "Oh god! We have a pregnant lady in labor!" she yelled down the hallway. She looked back us, then grumbled under her breath, "Cullen chooses _now_ to be sick."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. A vampire, sick. Funny…

There was a chorus of howls in the distance. They sounded happy…cheerful. That must mean they won, which means Sam won't kill me for not leaving a note! Yes, happy day!

"Does that mean they won?" Rachel asked, a small smile playing at her lips. She looked so happy, I'm surprised she wasn't crying.

I didn't answer because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

**REVIEWWW!!!**


	28. CJ Uley

**Disclaimer- You should know by now, I don't own Twilight! **

**LAST CHAPTER ALERT! Yes, this is the ending chapter. I could hardly think straight while writing this because I was busy thinking about way to kill Bella with Ashleighbabe. Sorry Bella fans, but we already came up with a master plan of getting rid of her (mwuhahahaha!)**

There should be a law against hospital waiting areas. They are stressful, unnerving, and all around humiliating when you are pacing around a room waiting for your boyfriend, and waiting for your baby cousin to come out. Oh yeah, I'm bringing that to the Supreme Court, it will turn into this huge debate/court decision thingy just like Roe vs. Wade, then my name will be in every history book in the United States. I will make sure of it.

Something buzzed on my left. "Hello?" Kim said into her phone.

Then there was a loud and deep voice on the other end demanding answers and shooting off questions like a reporter. Kim cringed away from the phone. On the other end, I distinctly heard my name. "I think…it's for you," she held her little silver Sprint flip phone. I have a feeling I know who it is.

I did not even get to utter a word before the person on the other end started shooting off his profane tongue. "Where the hell are you, Bree Harris?!" I knew that voice as Sam, but why would he call Kim's phone? "Your scent ends right in the middle of my kitchen, and you spilled water all over the floor!" I had to choke on my spit to prevent from laughing. "If you took them to Disney World again, you are not seeing Seth for one week, young lady!" he threatened. Okay, that happened _once_ and I'm still getting crap about it!

"We're at the hospital," I said softly into the phone, ignoring his loudness.

"What? Why?" his voice lower, sounding concerned. There was shuffling on the other end, and another voice trying to speak to me, but I couldn't hear anything above Sam's voice. "Shut up, Seth!"

"Emily's in labor."

There was an intake of breath that sounded like a gasp before a loud crashing sound.

The line went dead. He definitely dropped the phone.

"Emily Young," a young looking nurse called from the other side of the room.

All of the wolf girls bolted up and headed straight for the nurse, whose tag read 'Amy'. "Emily wants someone in there with her, she doesn't really care who." She looked at us with a smile.

"Sam should be here soon," Rachel snapped.

"Anything else?" Kim impatiently asked. "Give us an update! How many more hours before the baby comes out?"

Amy grimaced, ignoring everyone's impatient/grumpy/nervous/happy attitude. "She's 5 centimeters dilated."

The only experience I have in a doctor's office is when _ER_ or _Dr. House_ comes on TV, so I really have no idea what she just said. Seriously, it was like Greek to me, but I pretended to know what I was talking about. "Great!" I rubbed my hands together enthusiastically. "Let's pop that sucker out!" Not exactly the best way to describe child birth, but it will do.

Everyone turned to stare at me with amused eyes. The nurse laughed. She thought I was kidding.

-- -- -- -- --

"WHERE IS SHE?" Sam yelled throughout the whole waiting room, making everyone within a mile radius jump. He practically ran over to me. "Where is she?" he asked softly, grabbing my shoulders.

I pointed down the hall. "Delivery Room," I answered.

He took off. "Excuse me sir, you can't go in there," Amy reprimanded him just as he was about to go through the double doors. Good luck to her. Sam glared at her for a second before she backtracked. "Without those scrubs," she pointed toward a cart that was filled with ugly covered doctor scrubs.

I watched in amusement as he tried to put on the largest pair of scrubs they had, while running to Emily's room. Someone chuckled beside me.

I looked over to find Seth. He looked relieved and exhausted. "Seth!" I flung myself at him. I remembered that he could have died today. The vamp mafia could have killed him, all because of a misunderstanding. I felt like crying tears of joy.

He laughed softly, streaking my hair. "Hey to you too."

"I missed you," I sniffed.

"I missed you too," he sighed happily as I tightened my grip around him.

"Ten it's going to be a girl," I heard Paul bet from across the row of seats. The whole pack is here, awaiting the new little pack member.

"No way! It's _got_ to be a boy!" Embry argued.

I grinned and pulled away from Seth. Should I abuse my powers as a witch and con Paul out of his money? No, that would be wrong. I couldn't abuse my powers like that. It's technically cheating, and I don't cheat…that much. Still! It would be wrong.

"See what you like?" Paul smirked at me. I didn't even realize I was staring at him.

Hm, maybe it's not _so_ wrong.

"Fifty it's a boy," I said, mirroring Paul's smirk.

Everyone's mouths dropped. The boys came and sat down near me, they probably heard what I just said.

"What?" Paul choked.

"Fifty, fifty it's a boy," my smirk grew.

Something must have clicked in his brain saying that he looked like a complete idiot because he immediately straightened up and smirked again. "Your on, shortie," he held his hand out to me. I shook it firmly, before looking around to make sure there were witnesses.

"No has ever bet over twenty," Quil murmured.

"Well I'm sure it's a boy." Not a lie, Emily's stomach is glowing blue. It has to be a boy.

"I think it's a girl," Brady announced.

We stared at him, looking for an explanation. "What? I read in _Woman's Digest_ that-"

Collin snorted into the coke he was drinking. Everyone laughed as Brady's face turned defensive. "It's the only thing that was in the house and I was bored!" I can just picture Brady reading in a woman's magazine about pregnancy articles. The thought made me laugh.

I shushed everyone down, letting Brady continue. I might actually loose the bet. I mean, Mr. Hail has never been wrong-so maybe this is the first time. "_Anyways_," he continued. "It said that if woman crave dairy more, it's most likely a girl. If they crave sodium, it's a boy, and did you _see_ how much yogurt Emily was eating? I mean the whole fridge is stocked in those stupid Yoplait things!" he exclaimed.

Well, shoot. Mr. Hail owes me fifty bucks

"We'll see," I leaned on Seth and huffed for dramatic effect.

Paul did the same thing, with that freaking smirk on his face.

-- -- -- -- --

Five hours later, and the baby still has not come out. Seth told me I could go to sleep. I wanted to wait just like everyone else, but I had one helluva day.

-- -- -- -- --

Why is that cousins are neutral? The rest of the pack gets to go around calling the baby 'nephew' or 'son'. 'Cousin' is neutral. Why is that? They have granddaughter, grandson, aunt, uncle, niece, nephew, son, daughter, mom, dad, but cousin is just…cousin. Cousin Bree. I don't like it. Seth is lucky, he gets to be called Uncle.

My head snapped up. A thought just dawned on me, and it made me sick to my stomach. Seth is my family. We are related. Oh my god.

Emily's dad got married to my Mom's mom. They are step-sisters. Emily is my step-aunt. Emily is Seth's second-cousin. Doesn't that mean something? Wouldn't Seth and Leah be my…like, 4th cousins? Is that even _legal_? Can you date your 4th cousins? Can you get married? I started hyperventilating. I can't be in love with my cousin.

"Bree," Seth yawned. I turned to him. He must have seen the expression on my face because he immediately sat up. "What's wrong?"

"We're…cousins," I whispered the last word. Right now, it was a disgusting and horrible word.

"No, we're not," he shook his head, laughing at the weird idea. "If we were, I wouldn't have imprinted on you."

Well that made sense, but it didn't calm me down anymore. I don't want to live my life in incest.

"Emily is your _step_ aunt. We are not related by blood. Emily and I are related by blood. Now if you were in Emily's position, yeah, that would be gross. I'm…not even sure if that's legal," he glazed off, looking over my shoulder, then made eye contact with me again, trying to reassure me. "Just, don't worry. Besides, I think it's an exception for us. You're my once removed, step-4th cousin." He winked at me. "I think we're okay."

He is right. We have nothing to worry about.

Suddenly, all of the guys perked up. Seth looked excited. "What?" I nudged him.

I didn't get my answer until Sam came running down the hall way screaming, "I'm a father! I'm a father! I'm a father!" He was practically jumping for joy.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Paul glanced at me, challenging me.

Sam's face dropped. "Uh," he looked down the hall, then held a finger up. "I'll get back to you on that." Then, sprinted down the hall way again.

"Come on!" Seth urged me, trying to get me to follow the rest of the pack. They were heading toward the little windows that show the nursery.

I followed eagerly.

This is one of the only times that I curse the Quileute wolf gene growth spurt. There was only one window that was open. Imagine eleven people, plus me, trying to squeeze our way through to look at the babies on display. Sam was up front, he didn't even have to show us which baby was his. It was the only on in there with russet skin, and I highly doubt Emily had an affair. And… it had a blue blanket.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul trying to sneak off. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him. "Seth- get him!" I pointed in Paul's direction.

Just as I predicted, Seth tackled Paul to the ground.

Seth stole the money from Paul's pocket, and I have yet to get it.

-- -- -- -- --

I took the little card that was in his cart and read it, memorized it.

**Connor Joseph Uley**

**7 lbs. 5 oz.**

**20 inches**

**July 30, 2009**

**10:13 p.m.**

He is the perfect little wolfie.

I found out that Connor actually means "wolf lover" or "Wolf Kin." Sam claims that he didn't do it on purpose, but I think otherwise.

I can't wait to have kids. Okay, so I can wait, like until marriage. I want to have a boy first, wait a few years, then have a girl. That way, when she starts dating, he can kick the boyfriend's ass. I'm still confused about this whole Soul Mate thing, does this mean I'm having Seth's children? I hope so.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth whispered to me., sounding concerned and curious.

I can't really blame him about sounding concerned. I have been gazing at CJ through the window of the nursery for the past hour. Even Sam stopped looking about 15 minutes ago. Mostly everyone went home, it's really late.

But, was I going to tell Seth that I was thinking about bearing his children?

Ha, how about a _no_.

I shrugged.

The nurse smiled at me through the window. She walked around and stood in the hallway. "I'm about to bring him to his mother. Want to come with me?"

I nodded eagerly and followed, Seth heavy on my trails.

Emily took CJ in her arms perfectly, as though she has been doing it for years. It looked so simple when she did it. Now I was scared, what if (when I became a mother, _if_ I became a mother) I didn't do it right? How do they know how to do it? What if I do it wrong?

Sam held CJ for a couple of minutes before passing him to me.

He looked exactly like Sam in the face, but Emily's light hair color. He had a lot of hair for a newborn- that might explain Emily's heartburn. He is sleeping, so I can't tell what color eyes he has, but he is handsome no matter what.

I looked up and saw Seth looking at me intently with a small smile playing on his lips. "What?" I blushed, and looked away.

He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around me, gazing at CJ too.

"Look," Seth whispered, nodding his head over in Emily and Sam's direction.

It was a true Kodak moment. They were both asleep, Sam in the tiny bed (barely fitting) with Emily. Emily was snuggled up to him. It's just like what Seth and I look like when we lay down.

Carefully, I placed CJ in the tiny space between his parents.

They looked adorable.

Seth waited outside for me, and we walked home.

"I believe you owe me $50," I smirked after a long silence on the way home. We have to walk because I didn't want to wake Sam up and have him drive me. We decided that he would stay at the hospital, and Seth would just stay with me at the house. And, _no_, for all those perverted people who think that because no one is in the house, we are going to do _it_. I'm fourteen, god dammit.

He groaned and fished the money out of his pocket. "You _knew_ beforehand, and you conned Paul out of money," it wasn't a question. It was an incredulous fact.

"Yup."

"That's my girl," he kissed me on the cheek.

Another silence….

"You could see CJ _glowing_?" Disbelief leaking in his voice.

I nodded. "How?"

I rolled my eyes, and told him AGAIN! "For the millionth time, it's a witch thing!"

He laughed. "Sure, sure, sure."

"Hey Bree?" Seth hesitated before asking a question that caught me off guard. "What were you thinking about in there? When you were looking at Connor. You had this look on your face that I can't even describe. You were like, in deep concentration."

Oh, that. Well, you see. I was thinking about how you were going to purpose to me, what our wedding will be like, what our future kids will be like, what their names will be, how many we have, what house we will live in, what dog we will get. All around, our future together. Oh, and by the way, our dog's name will be Sparky.

_Don't think so_.

I didn't exactly say that, but I told him the somewhat truth, because he deserves that much. "Our future together."

That's when I realized I was walking alone. I turned around, and saw Seth frozen on the sidewalk a few paces back. I felt the heat rush to my face, I knew I shouldn't have said that! What could I do? Apologize for being straightforward? Couldn't hurt. "Seth, I-" Right when I was about to say 'sorry' he crashes his lips onto mine.

My heart thumps in my throat. This isn't our first kiss, but it's just as good as it. I love these kinds of kisses, the spontaneous, caught-off-guard, surprising, knee-weakening, heart-thumping, passionate kiss. Perfect.

We broke apart for air, both breathing heavily.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" he breathed.

I bent my head back and laughed. "Well…" I started, wrapping my arm around his waist as his arm went over my shoulders. I told him everything. Everything that I wanted to do in life, how many kids we will have and what their names will be (2, Seth Jr. and Jamie Marie. Four years apart), where are honeymoon will be (that was an awkward moment), what job I want to do (Elementary School Teacher), and that I want Alice to plan our wedding. He didn't freak out like I though he would, he actually beamed at the sound of _our wedding_.

When I look up at Seth, I have to admit that I like the feelings I have. No, I _love _them. And I honestly can't wait for my future with Seth. High school, college, marriage, because I know he's going to be there through it all. Because we love each other.

I know, about 98% of stories have mushy endings like that, but you know what? I don't care. I was happy for the first time since my family died when Seth and I got together.

I'm pretty sure I don't have to say "And we all lived happily ever after."

It's already implied.

**THE END**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sooo....whatcha think of the ending?? Sorry if you were disappointed with the name Connor. It's the only normal name I could find that meant something along the lines of "wolf" . And his middle name is Joseph because I really wanted his nickname to be CJ. Thank you to all my reviewers for giving me wonderful advice and ideas, and making sure that I didn't quit (because there were times when I had my doubts about quitting). THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Before anyone asks, Sam and Emily are NOT married yet. They decided to have CJ first, then get married. **

**Just clearing that up.**

**Anyone who has not seen My Sister's Keeper, this is a direct order to see it! And bring tissues because I cried my eyes out (seriously), and I went straight home and added Life Is Beautiful by Vega 4 to my i-pod.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. :D**


	29. Sequel?

**Author's Note:**

**SEQUEL ALERT!**

**(applause)**

**If you have any ideas…then tell me. Seriously.**

**I have a couple of good ideas, but I need everyone's opinion first!**

**:D**


	30. Bad News

**I have bad news.**

**You guys might hate me for it, but…I am not going to write a sequel to _It's a Witch Thing_.**

**I just really don't hate the strength for it. Plus, I am writing my Twilight/My Sister's Keeper crossover, _I Was Made For You_, and I am about to post another story, but I need to come up with a name for it.**

**Anyways…if anyone wants to write a sequel, they can.**

**I will answer any questions you need me to.**

**Really sorry.**

**-Jordan**


End file.
